The Story of Emma Castle
by ixistargirl89ixi
Summary: Her birth parents was killed in a house fire when she was six months old, leading her being adopted by her parents' next door neighbors. She knew she was different from everybody because she developed strange powers which she couldn't explain. One night out with Meg Masters, she meets the Winchesters and they changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

**First Supernatural story. Let me know if you like it by posting a review. Reviews please? :)**

* * *

**June 5, 1985**

_Elizabeth held her daughter as she sat in the park, watching the children playing on the playground. Her daughter cooed and giggled as Elizabeth talked to her daughter._

_"Emma, my sweet baby girl! Today is your six month birthday," Elizabeth says to Emma as she put her daughter down in the stroller._

_Emma screamed in delight and proceeds to chew on one of her feet._

_Elizabeth chuckled at her daughter and proceeds to reach down in the diaper bag when she saw a shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw a man with a hat on him smiling at her._

_"Oh! Hello. Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked the stranger._

_"I'm sorry, Miss," the stranger tips his hat at her. "I saw your daughter and wanted to tell you that your daughter is beautiful."_

_The stranger flashed his creepy smile at Elizabeth and she smiled weakly._

_"Um, thank you, sir. You're very kind." Elizabeth smiled again gently. She had a creepy feeling about him and she couldn't pinpoint on why._

_"Well, have a good day, Miss," the stranger tips his hat at her again and walked off._

_Elizabeth quickly checked on Emma and Emma was staring at her._

_Emma cooed at Elizabeth and went back to chew on her foot. Elizabeth looked up from the stroller to look for the stranger but he was gone already._

_She was glad that he was gone though because something about him just makes her shudder._

_She stood up quickly and pushed the stroller to go home. Her instinct told her to leave now and she listened to it._

* * *

**Tonight**

_Elizabeth walks in with her husband, David and Emma in her nursery._

_"Bedtime, my love;" Elizabeth whispered to Emma as she put her down in the crib gently._

_David bent down and kissed his daughter's head. "Good night, Emma," Davis says then kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll see you in a minute, Beth."_

_Beth was Elizabeth's nickname that David started to call her when he first met her in college._

_"Okay, honey." Elizabeth smiled and looked back at Emma._

_"Go to sleep now, my sweet Emma." Elizabeth caressed her daughter's hair. She went to turn the light off and turned around to look at Emma one more time._

_Emma quickly falls asleep and Elizabeth smiled gently as she watched her daughter's closed eyes flutter._

* * *

**3:33 a.m.**

_Elizabeth was woken up by the whispering on the baby monitor. She could hear Emma cooing. Elizabeth turned over to tell David to check on her but he wasn't there._

_She assumed that David was taking care of Emma and decided to join him. Elizabeth rolled out of the bed and started walking to her Emma's room._

_She opened the door slowly and saw David's figure standing over her crib._

_"David, is she okay?" Elizabeth says as she walked in and smiled at David's figure. He turned around slowly and Elizabeth gasped loudly._

_It was the stranger that she had met earlier, only his eyes are different. They had changed from blue to yellow._

_Elizabeth tried to call out but the stranger quickly threw her against the wall, causing her to yelp in pain. Emma started crying. Elizabeth couldn't move because something was holding her back._

_"Please don't hurt my baby!" Elizabeth whimpered as the stranger walked closer to her. "Shh..." The stranger says and her skin crawled._

_"I'm not going to hurt your daughter... She's too perfect. I have a plan for her." The stranger says and slowly pulled her up to the ceiling. All the sudden, Elizabeth felt a sharp pain across her stomach and realized that he had somehow cut her across the stomach._

_Elizabeth screamed in pain then sobbed. She could feel her blood coming out of her slowly._

_"Good bye, Emma. I'll see you later." The yellow-eyed stranger says to Emma and disappeared into nothing. Elizabeth was still stuck to the ceiling and she knew she was dying due to the blood loss._

_"Emma..." Elizabeth whispered then scream loudly._

_Elizabeth was gone. David ran up the stairs and ran into Emma's room. "Uh?" David says as he looked around in confusion._

_David checked on Emma and she was awake, looking at him. "Hi..." David says to her then quickly frowned as he saw something wet on Emma's bed. He touched it then looked at his fingers._

_It's blood._

_David quickly looked up and saw his dead wife on the ceiling. "NO!" David shouted then the fire bursts out underneath her, which started to burn her body._

_"NO! BETH!" David shouted then he realized quickly that he had to get Emma out. There was no time for grief. He grabbed Emma out of her crib and ran out of the house._

_His next door neighbors came running out and they reached to David._

_"Where's Elizabeth!?" Amanda shouted at him and he quickly gave her to Amanda._

_"Watch Emma!" David shouted and ran back inside. Matt, her husband, tried to stop him from running in but it was too late._

_Amanda held Emma to her chest and prayed that David would come out with Elizabeth. Sadly, that didn't happen._

_David was killed in an explosion, trying to save his wife._

_Emma was all alone now. Amanda sobbed as she held Emma and watched the firemen putting out the fire._

_"What are we going to do now, Matt? Oh god, poor Emma." Amanda says as she looked down at Emma. Emma was sound asleep in her arms._

_"We'll take care of her, Amanda. That is what we can do in honor of David and Elizabeth. They would want that for us, Amanda." Matt says and kissed her on the forehead. _

_They stood there in front of Emma's destroyed home._

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you! I am so happy that my readers likes this story and has added them on their story favorite/alert and I received one review, which is better than nothing! So thank you everybody! You made me a happy girl! :) I hope you'll like this chapter. :D **

* * *

**21 years later **

**_June 3, 2006_**

Emma screamed in fear as she came out of her nightmare. Emma was covered in sweat.

Emma puts her head down in her hands and sobbed for a minute. She sighed heavily and threw the covers off her and walked to the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror then proceeds to wash her face with cold water to calm her down. She could still see the man with yellow eyes in her mind. The nightmares were recurring often with him in it.

The nightmares started when she was eighteen years old and it got so bad to the point where she had to be prescribed for her anxiety. It didn't help though so she quit taking pills and learned to deal with her nightmares for the past few years.

But for the past couple of months, her nightmares were getting worse and more frequent. She started having nightmares in the daytime and realized that some of her visions came true by reading the newspaper or watched the news about people getting murdered. It frightened her.

She couldn't tell her friends or her parents about what was going on with her. She was afraid that people would think that she was crazy and feared that they would put her in an asylum.

Emma was lost in her thoughts that her cell phone started ringing and it made her jump. She chuckled at herself for being scared by her phone and picks it up.

"Hello?" Emma says, turning on her coffee maker.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Oh, hi Mom."

Emma takes her breakfast out and grabbed her empty coffee mug.

"Emma, I need to know if you are coming home today. We miss you so much and we haven't seen you in two months!"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes, Mom. I know. I don't know if I am coming home today because I have to run some errands then I got to check with my job to make sure that I can come home sometime this week," Emma quickly lied.

She heard her mom sigh in sadness. It made her feel guilty.

"Okay, Mom. You win. I'll come home today. But I have to go back on Wednesday. Is that fair?"

"Yay! I am so happy! Your dad is going to be happy too! I can't wait to see you soon. Oh honey, here's the doorbell. I got to go. Love you, honey! Bye!"

Emma didn't get a chance to say bye to her mother because she had already hung up on her.

"Great…" Emma muttered to herself and turned her phone off.

She sipped her coffee quickly and sat it down in the sink. She ran into her room and picked out her outfit for today.

Emma got dressed quickly and threw her dark hair in a pony tail. She applied her favorite mascara on then applied lip gloss on her lips.

She grabs her suitcase and packed most of her clothes and essentials inside.

After she packed everything, she takes her car keys out and locked her apartment.

Emma wasn't ready to come home to see her parents because of her nightmares and her mom will know that something is up.

She hopes that her mom won't say anything at all.

* * *

**Emma's childhood home in Chicago**

Emma arrived in her car and she saw her mom running out to greet her while her dad stood back.

"My baby is home!" Amanda says as she hugged Emma. Emma smiled and squeezed her back.

"Hi, Mom." Emma smiled at Amanda. Amanda gently grasped Emma's face and looked at her in concern.

"You look like you haven't slept well lately, have you?" Amanda asked and Emma avoided her question by taking her suitcase out of the trunk.

"Emma, answer my question, please…" Amanda whispered before realizing her husband was behind her.

"What question?" Matt asked, beaming at his wife and daughter.

Emma gave Matt a quick hug and smiled back at him. "It doesn't matter, Dad. I'm glad to be home. Now, let's go in the house." Matt gave her his arm and Emma took it. They walked together inside the house.

As Amanda watched her daughter and husband walking together, she realizes that her daughter has been suffering from the nightmares again. She knew it inside. Emma didn't have to say a word.

Emma walked in her old bedroom and plopped down on her bed. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Emma called out and Amanda walks in. "Honey… you didn't answer my question earlier," Amanda says, closing the door behind her.

Emma huffed in frustration and gave up on keeping the secret from her. "Yes, Mom. My nightmares are back if that is what you wanted to know," Emma says and pulled the pillow on her lap.

Amanda sat down next to her. "How long?"

"Well… the nightmares started getting more and more frequent about 6 months ago and it was always the same. The yellow-eye man is what I like to call him. He is always there in my dreams," Emma says, squeezing her pillow.

She chose to leave out about getting nightmares in daytime and people dying.

"Well, are you taking the medicine, sweetie? Because they can help you with your anxiety and the nightmares."

Emma snapped. "Mom! The medicine doesn't work anymore. I stopped taking them… it didn't help and don't you dare suggest that I need to go back to the doctor! I know I am not crazy and I am dealing with this. Just… please don't tell Dad. I don't want to worry him more than he has to."

Mom looked sad. Emma mentally slapped her forehead and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Mom… I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… well, I'm just tired and frustrated and I know you are trying to help me. Thank you though."

They hugged each other. "I know, baby girl. I just don't want you to get sick or afraid is all," Amanda says, caress her daughter's cheek.

Emma nodded.

"I love you infinity," Amanda says and stood up.

"I love you infinity too, Mom." Emma replied back. They both smiled at each other.

* * *

**What did you think of Emma's conversation with Amanda (Mother)? Interesting, no? Anyway, I have decided to add part two of this chapter and I will probably put the part two sometimes today since I am still working on it. Thanks... make sure to leave a review... please? **


	3. Part 2 of Chapter 2

**Part two is up! I hope you will enjoy this... shocking at the end.**

* * *

**3 days later **

**June 6, 2006**

Emma was packing her suitcase when her cell phone started ringing. She puts her cell phone on speaker and answered.

"Hey girl!" It was her old friend from the high school that she went with.

Emma gasped in excitation. "Meg! Oh my gosh, how have you been doing?"

"I'm great! Hey, I heard that you're back in town so I was thinking that we could go out tonight and meet at the bar that we used to hang out at back in high school." Meg says, giggling.

Emma giggled and put down her hair dryer. "Yes! We can do that. Oh my god, I am so excited to see you! We have so much to catch up!"

"I know, right? Anyway, I'll meet you at the bar about 8:30, is that good?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, that sounds great!"

"Yay! Okay, see you soon." Meg says and Emma replied back with the same answer. She pushes the end button and smiled as her memories came flooding back with Meg.

Emma looked at her watch and it was almost 8:00. She went into her closet and found her halter black maxi dress. She paired it with her tan leather jacket and put on her black wedges on.

She did her makeup real quick and let her hair down then tousled it up.

"Mom, I'm going out to meet Meg!" Emma says, running down the stairs and grabbed her car keys.

"Okay, honey. Call me when you are on the way home." Amanda called out from her bedroom. Her dad was in the living room, watching TV.

Emma gave him a quick kiss then walked to her car.

* * *

**At the bar**

They were laughing so hard that they almost peed their pants as they talked about their memories.

Emma sipped her glass of wine. Meg smiled and drinks her beer. Meg has changed since they graduated from high school. Meg used to be a brunette and had a long hair but now she has a blond, short hair.

"God, Meg…. We have changed so much since high school, have we?" Emma asked, shaking her head.

Meg giggled. "Only my hair has changed. Now, you? No… you are still the same girl that I knew from school, only your hair got a little bit longer."

Emma chuckled. "Alright, I am going to get some more wine, do you need more beer?" Emma gestures at Meg's beer. Meg nodded.

Emma walked off with her empty glass and came back with her wine and a beer when she saw that Meg was talking to a guy then they hugged. I was puzzled about the guy and so was the guy behind him.

"Hey, here's your beer," Emma says, setting it down on the round table.

"Emma! I want you to meet someone. This is Sam Winchester. This is my best friend, Emma."

They shook hands. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you, Sam." Emma says and sat down on her stool. Sam joined them at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked Sam.

"I'm just in town, visiting friends." Sam replied and Meg looks around. "Where are they?" Meg asked curiously.

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were going to California." Sam says as the guy came up behind him.

Emma was confused about Meg supposedly going to California because she didn't say a word about it to Emma.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?" Sam and Emma said at the same time.

Meg looks at both of them and smiled. "Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I have been living here for a while."

The guy behind Sam cleared his throat but he was being ignored except it caught Emma's attention. She thought that he was very cute.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked.

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" Meg said and Emma was even more confused by Meg's response.

Emma plans to ask Meg about why she is lying about where she was from.

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again." Sam smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Meg says and Sam nods. The guy behind him clears his throat again, louder this time.

"Dude, cover your mouth." Meg says and Emma chuckles at Meg's response to the guy.

Sam looked at the guy. "Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean. Dean this is her friend, Emma."

Meg looks surprised. "This is Dean?" Dean smiles at Meg and Emma.

"Yeah," Sam nods.

"So, you've heard of me?" Dean asks Meg as he sat down next to Sam.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage." Meg says and Emma's mouth dropped.

Dean looked confused. "Sorry?"

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth." Meg says and Sam interferes the conversation.

"Meg, it's all right."

The four of them look around quietly and Dean whistles lowly.

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now." Dean says; giving Sam a puzzled look then walks over to the bar.

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's just-the way you told me he treats you… if it were me, I'd kill him." Meg says, feeling remorse that she treated Dean like a piece of crap.

"It's all right. He means well." Sam nodded and Meg nods.

"Well, we should hook up while you're in town."

"Yeah."

Emma could tell that they were into each other and smiled at Meg.

"I'll show you a hell of a time," Meg says and giggled.

"You know what, that sounds great. Why don't you, uh—why don't you give me your number?" Sam takes out his cell phone and gets ready to input Meg's number.

Meg gives him her number.

"You know what; I never got your last name." Sam replies as he types in her number in his cell phone.

"Masters."

"Masters?"

Meg nods. "So, you better call."

Emma started to feel the pain in her head. She realizes she was going to get a vision or nightmare soon. Emma starts to rub her head and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Scout's honor," Sam says and smiled at Meg.

"I hope to see you around, Sam."

He smiles and walks away.

Emma stood up quickly and grabbed the table to catch herself. Meg looked at Emma and got concerned.

"Emma?" Meg says, touching Emma's shoulder.

"Hmm, um, I need to go out to the bathroom. I'm fine." Emma says to Meg and walks away from the table to the bathroom.

As Emma reaches to the bathroom, she whimpers as she felt a sharp pain in her head. She quickly walks to the sink and grabs it really hard.

"Ah!" Emma yelped as she felt another pain in her head. She stood there panting and looked in the mirror.

Then the vision hit her quickly and she screamed in pain. She saw her parents in the vision.

She could see her mom crying and screaming over her father's body. Then suddenly, she saw the yellow-eye man walking over to her mother and sliced her mother's throat.

"NO!" Emma screamed as she felt someone grabbing her and she opened her eyes. It was Meg who was holding her and Sam and Dean was behind Meg.

"What happened? Emma, what's wrong?!" Meg says as she looked at Emma. Emma looked at Sam and Dean.

Meg could feel Emma shivering in shock. Emma whimpered and pushed Meg away. "I got to go, I need to go now!"

Emma ran out of the bar and got into her car. She drove fast because she needed to check on her parents. She kept praying that the vision has been just a false alarm. But it felt so real to her.

Her car screeched as she arrives in her parents' driveway. She got out of the car and ran out to the house.

Emma ran inside the house and started to scream for her parents.

"Mom, Dad!"

Emma looked all over the place and they weren't there. She ran upstairs to her parents' bedroom and opened the door all the way.

Emma stopped suddenly. She could see his feet sticking out behind the bedside.

Emma whimpers at the sight of his feet. She walks up slowly and found her parents dead. Her mother lay dead with eyes open. Her throat has been cut like it was in her vision. Her father laid face down.

Emma falls down to her knees and whimpered again.

She heard footsteps running upstairs behind her then heard a gasp.

"Emma!" Meg says, coming over to her and bend down behind Emma. Meg slowly touched her and Emma collapsed into her arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Oh god!" Emma sobbed, staring at her parents. "They're dead… they're dead!" Emma screamed and Meg shushed her while rubbing her back.

"Sam, Dean. Call the police…" Meg says and looked at Sam and Dean.

Dean takes his phone and walks out to call the police. Sam stood there in the bedroom in shock.

* * *

**Reviews please? If you post a review, I will post another chapter up sometimes this coming weekend. **


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows part 1

**Hey! I am back now. I am finally settled down in my apartment and got a wireless internet, woo woo! I don't know if I am going to be able to update frequently since I have classes and also I go home during the weekends to see my friends and family. But we'll see. Hopefully, I can continue this story, just not updating frequently though. There are four parts of this story since I realized I wrote a lot so I am going to break this story into 4 parts. I hope it'll keep you satisfied until I update later. :) Thanks again!**

* * *

**Two days later**

As Emma sat on her bed, staring at the unopened letter in her hands. She received the letter from her parents' lawyer after the funeral and explained to her that everything that her parents had owned is now passed on to her.

Then the lawyer took the letter out and gave it to Emma. "Your mother wrote you this letter just in case something happens… I'm sorry for your loss, Emma," He gently grasped her hand.

She nodded with tears and thanked him.

She sighed slowly and looked at the mirror. She could see that she had dark circles under her eyes since she didn't sleep at all in two days and she also had lost some weight due to not eating at all.

She looked back down at the letter then finally decided to open the letter. Emma takes the letter slowly out of the envelope and opened it.

_"Dear Emma, _

_As you know, we are gone now and all there is left is my letter. There is something that I needed to tell you but didn't know how to say it. So here it is. We adopted you when you were six months old. We knew your biological parents since they were our neighbors and became very good friends with them. So that horrible night, we discovered that your parents' home was in a fire and we ran out, meeting your father with you in his arms. He was upset because he had to leave your mother in the house and passed on you to me. My husband tried to stop your father but it was too late. He had already gone back to the house, trying to rescue your mother. _

_We prayed that he would come out with your mother but the next thing before we know it, there was an explosion and your father was killed along with your mother. I couldn't believe it that night and I was so upset that you had lost your parents. You were in my arms, sound asleep. You adopted father suggests that we adopt you instead of leaving you up to the state and it was perfect because we couldn't have children on our own. It was actually in your parents' honor that we adopted you and never looked back since then. _

_I watched you grow up into a beautiful and funny woman that your parents would have been so proud of you today. I knew that you were different though because you used to have terrible nightmares as a little girl but you didn't remember them at all. You would always wake up screaming and I would have to comfort you until you went back to sleep. Then suddenly, you had grown out of the nightmares… or so I thought. _

_Then one strange thing that had happened when you were about 13 years old, a man came to the door one day and he was a strange but nice man. We were getting to know each other since I thought that he was our new neighbor and he told us that. He had mentioned that he had two boys and that his wife was killed in a house fire about three years before your parents. He claims that his wife's death wasn't an accident and it was murder. I became very uncomfortable and made up an excuse to try move away from him and tried to close the door on him. He stopped the door from closing and saw you. He looked at me and it scared me inside. He said that he knew about your parents and claims that your mother was murdered by a man with yellow eyes. I had chills running over me because I had heard you scream out in a nightmare once… the man with yellow eyes! He backed off and I stood there for a minute until he gave me his name. His name was John Winchester and he asked me to watch you and make sure that you were safe. Only I didn't understand what he had meant and I quickly closed the door on him. _

_That memory has been stuck in my mind for years and I don't know why I'm telling you this but I think you need to be careful and watch out for anything strange. I know it sounds crazy, my love but I truly believe that he was trying to help you. I never heard back from him since then but if you ever meet him, let him know that you know. _

_I'm so sorry that I am not here to tell you the truth about your parents but I was afraid that you would get angry at us and leave us. That is what I was afraid of. But we love you so much that we wanted to protect you and I felt like as a parent, we did a good job. Here is a picture of your biological parents. It's the only picture of your parents._

_ Love always,_

_ Mom"_

Emma closed the letter and looked at the picture of her parents. They were smiling. Emma sobbed for a second and sighed heavily. She didn't know how to deal with this new information. Someone knocked on the door and Emma stood up.

"Who is it?" Emma asked, putting the letter and the picture in her purse.

"It's Meg." Meg said behind the door. Emma walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi. Come in." Emma says and Meg came in.

They hugged quietly. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Emma. I just don't know what to say."

Emma smiles weakly. "You don't have to say anything. Just be there for me, that's all. Is it okay if I crash at your place tonight? I can't stay in this house anymore… it's too big and lonely." Emma whimpered and Meg hugs her again.

"Of course! Emma, it would be like a sleep over at my apartment! It'll be a nice place for you, Emma," Meg caresses Emma's hair.

Emma nodded and grabs her overnight bag. "I'm ready, Meg."

Meg nodded and they walked out together.

* * *

**At Meg's apartment**

Emma was lying down on her sofa, watching TV when Meg was grabbing her purse. It was about 11:00 at night.

Emma was confused. "Meg, where are you going? It's eleven at night," Emma says, looking at the clock.

Meg smiled and put on her black jacket over her sweatshirt. "I'm going out to get some milk and stuff. I realized that we were out. I'll be right back, okay?"

Emma nodded and Meg went out of the door. Emma sat up and walked to the windows. She saw Sam getting out of the car and started to follow Meg.

"What the…?" Emma whispers. She decided to follow Sam and grabbed her jacket. She ran out of the apartment then slowly started to walk, following Sam.

They entered into an abandoned warehouse and Emma enters the building. She could see Sam started to climb the gate and reached the top. Emma follows Sam's steps and tapped him quickly. Sam gasped quietly and looked down. It was Emma.

"Emma… what are you doing here?" Sam whispered and Emma whispered back. "I saw you following Meg, what the hell?"

Sam pulls Emma up and puts his finger on his mouth. They looked into the dimly lit room. They could see the black altar in the middle of the room.

Meg enters the room and walk over to the altar. They watched silently while hanging on to the bars of the gate.

Meg picks up a silver bowl with blood. She swirls her finger around in the dark liquid and speaks an incantation in an ancient language. She then begins to speak to the silver bowl.

"I don't think you should come…. Because the brothers, they're in town, and I didn't know that — Yes sir… Yes, I'll be here—waiting for you."

Emma and Sam looked at each other in confusion. Meg sets down the bowl and blows out the candles at the altar, then leaves the room.

Once she was gone, Sam moves to the wall, where there was a space that he could crawl. He hoists himself up and climbs into the room. Emma follows along and Sam helped her by pulling her up into the room.

Sam walks to the altar and observes it. He sees several human hearts on the table, along with the ancient items. In the middle of the altar is the Zoroastrian symbol, drawn in blood.

Emma gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"What the hell…" Sam says in shock. Emma shudders and backed away slowly.

"Did you know about this, Emma?" Sam asked, turning around to look at Emma. Emma hugs herself as she stared at the blood then looked at Sam.

"No! No… I had no idea about this… this is the first time I've seen this. Oh my god… is she worshiping the Devil or what?!" Emma started to have a panic attack.

Sam walks quickly to Emma and put his hands on her arms. "Emma, calm down. Take a deep breath. It's okay…"

Emma follows his instructions and finally calmed down.

"Come on!" Sam takes her hand and led her away from the room.

* * *

Part 2 is coming up next.


	5. Shadows part 2

**Part 2 is up! :)**

* * *

**They arrived at the Motel. **

Sam came rushing into the room, looking for Dean. They see each other.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you." They said at the same time.

Later on, Sam and Dean are talking. Emma is sitting on one of the beds, listening to them.

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean says, looking at Sam.

Sam replied. "Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing."

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." He chuckles. Sam rolls his eyes. "And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystals balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? With the Daeva?" Dean asked.

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse."

Dean thinks for a moment and glances at some files on a nearby table. He sits down at the table and looks through them. Emma stood up and watched Dean sorting.

"Holy crap." Dean says, realizing something.

"What?" Sam says.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my…" Dean clears his throat. "… friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims- we missed something for the first time."

"What?" Sam comes over to look at the records.

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." Dean points at something and Sam looks. Emma decided to join them.

Sam nodded. "Lawrence, Kansas."

"Mmhmm." Dean picks up the second file. "Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from."

Sam looks at the paper that reads "Lawrence, Kansas." Sam sits down across from Dean, clearly shocked.

"Holy crap."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom." Emma gasped quietly while Sam continued. "That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

Dean nods again. "I think it's a definite possibility."

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

Dean pushed his shoulders up and down. "Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."

Sam shook his head. "No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've got see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone."

Emma scoffed and walked away to think then turned around to look at them. "Are you freaking insane? Demons? Witches? Daeva? Oh my god, I think I'm going insane." Emma mutters as she rubs her head.

Sam walks to Emma and looked at her. "We're for real. We're demon hunters. We hunt for anything that could hurt the people. Your friend, Meg, murdered two people… maybe more."

"I don't believe you! That's not Meg, you guys. I've known her since high school and there is no way that Meg is a demon. There is no way in the hell that she's a demon."

"Then how do you explain the black altar? Hmm?" Dean asked.

"I…" Emma stared at Dean for a moment then looked down. "I don't know."

"That's what I thought." Dean whispered and walked away to get ready for tonight. Emma's phone rings suddenly and she jumped at the sound of it.

She was shaken up by her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? I just got back at my apartment and you're not there?" Meg says and Emma looked at them quickly.

_"It's Meg,"_ Emma mouthed at them.

"Yeah, Meg. I'm sorry, I went to the twenty-four hour drugstore because I just got my period and didn't have anything for my period," Emma lied and closed her eyes, praying that Meg will believe her.

"Oh… okay. Well, I'll see you soon, Emma." Meg hangs up on her and Emma looked at them again.

"You guys… I have to go. Meg is looking for me and… I have to go." Emma tries to leave but Sam blocks her from leaving.

"Meg knows you're with us… she knows so don't try go back there because Meg could kill you."

Emma whimpered and slumped down on one of the beds.

* * *

**Later at the Motel Room.**

Dean is leaving a message on John's voicemail. While he is talking, Sam enters the room with the bags full of weapons.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—its 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean hangs up.

"Voicemail?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "Yeah," Dean gestures to the bags. "Jesus, what'd you get?"

Sam chuckles.

"I ransacked that truck. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything."

Dean nods and they begin loading their guns silently. Emma stood up and stared out of the window.

"Big night." Dean says, loading his gun.

"Yeah, you nervous?" Sam asked, working on his gun.

"No. Why, are you?"

"No. No way."

They are silent for a few seconds. "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?" Sam says, smiling at little.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?"

"I know, I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again."

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing."

"Huh." Dean thinks for a minute.

"Why, is there somthin' wrong with that?" Sam asks in confusion.

"No. No, it's, uh, great. Good for you."

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?"

Dean looked serious. "It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt."

Sam was surprised. "But there's got to be somethin' that you want for yourself-"

Dean interrupted Sam. "Yeah, I don't you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean walks over to the dresser.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam looked frustrated.

Dean is silent for a while, and then turns back to Sam. "Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom."

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man." Dean returns to the dresser and is silent again, then once more turns to Sam. "You and me and Dad—I mean, I want us…. I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

Emma listened to their entire conversation even they thought she wasn't listening. She looked at Dean quietly.

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before."

Dean looks heartbroken and Emma's heart broke to see him that way.

"Could be." Dean says sadly.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way." Sam says and they both share a look.

Emma spoke up. "So… what are we doing?"

* * *

**Part 3 is next**


	6. Shadows part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

**At the warehouse.**

Sam and Dean and Emma climb the elevator gate and reach the top room. Meg is standing at the altar, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, Sam and Dean squeeze through the space between the gate and the wall while Emma stands behind the gate. The guys draw their guns and move to the other side of the room, hiding behind some crates.

"Guys." Sam and Dean looked at each other, stunned. So was Emma. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think? Emma?"

Emma gasped quietly that Meg knew she was here.

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean muttered.

Meg turns to them. "Why don't you come out?"

Sam and Dean come out from behind the crates while Emma came out behind the gate.

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship. Emma… same here." Meg says, looking at them.

"Yea, tell me about it." Sam says, looking at Meg.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asked, holding up his shotgun.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good." Meg says, smirking at them.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean said.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asked Meg.

Meg smiled evilly. "You."

All the sudden, the shadow demon begins to form on the wall and Emma saw it. She screamed out. "Look out!"

It knocks Sam to the ground and throws Dean into the crates. A claw-like scratch appears on Sam's face.

Emma tries to run but the shadow demon caught her and threw her against the wall, knocking her out.

* * *

**Later.**

Dean and Sam are tied to two separate posts. Emma lies near them, unconscious.

Sam comes to and sees Meg sitting before him.

"Hey, Sam. Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend… is a bitch." Dean spat at Meg.

Sam realizes that this was a trap. "This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearing what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?"

Meg laughs. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?" Sam says.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." Meg says, smiling.

"You killed those two people for nothing'."

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less." Meg says, cooing at Sam.

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean smiles. "But why don't you kill us already?

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leans in closer. "This trap isn't for you."

Dean is puzzled and Sam thinks for a second then realizes something.

"Dad. It's a trap for Dad."

Dean looks at Meg, who smiles at him.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean says.

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She walks over to Dean and sits down, straddling his legs. "But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody-nice and slow and messy."

Emma slowly comes around and moaned in pain.

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some… shadow to kill him." Dean says.

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam says, fiddling with his robes.

Emma sat up slowly and touched her head. She gasped in pain and stared at Meg who was on Dean.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

"Go to hell." Sam spat at Meg.

"Baby, I'm already there." She smiles and slides over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leans in to whisper in his ear. "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

Emma starts to move slowly away from them, looking for a weapon.

"Get a room, you two." Dean mutters.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun."

Meg begins kissing his neck.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." Sam says, trying to loosen his ties around his hands.

She smiles and continues to kiss him. Emma heard a noise on Dean's side which makes her and Meg stop.

Meg stands up and walks behind Dean's post. She sees he has a knife in his hand. She takes it away and tosses it into a corner. Meg swings around to the other side of the post, and smiles at Dean, who chuckles guiltily. She slides back over to Sam.

Emma quickly crawls over to the corner to grab the knife and all the sudden she is lifted up in the air by a shadow and gets stuck to the wall.

Emma gasped and struggled to get down.

"Nice try, Emma. You wouldn't dare to hurt me, would you?" Meg stared coldly at Emma then back to Sam.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" Meg says, getting back to where she was before.

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own."

Meg is confused. Sam breaks free from his robes and grabs Meg's shoulders, then knocks his head against hers.

She falls to the floor while he groans in pain.

"Sam! Get the altar." Dean shouted.

Sam walks over to the altar and overturns it. Suddenly, the shadow demon lets Emma go and she falls to the ground. The shadow demon appears and grabs Meg.

Emma watched in horror as Meg is dragged across the floor and crashes through the window, falling down to the street below. Emma limped to the broken window while Sam grabs his knife and cuts Dean free from his robes.

They walk over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk. Emma whimpered and started to cry softly.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam says to himself.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" Dean smiles and walks away.

Sam looks at Emma. "Emma," Sam says softly and she looked at him with tear-rimmed eyes.

"I lost another special person in my life… my best friend." Emma says softly and tried to walk away but couldn't because of her sprain ankle from the fall. She groaned in pain.

Sam reached over and put her arm around his neck. "I'm going to help you walk."

Emma nodded and they walked together slowly.

* * *

**Part 4 is next, finally! :) Please leave a review. Thanks.**


	7. Shadows part 4

Finally, Part 4 is up. So I hope you guys will enjoy the story and please leave a review... I would be so happy to hear from you. Welcome new readers! :)

* * *

**Back at the Motel.**

As Dean helps Emma to walk, Dean looks at Sam. "Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?"

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry." Sam says, holding the duffel bag. Dean takes the key out and unlocks the door. They enter the room.

Emma gasps softly as they see the outline of a man standing by the window. Emma held on tight to Dean because she was scared.

"Hey!" Dean says as Sam turns on the light quickly. The man turns around. It is John.

Sam and Dean are stunned.

"Hey, boys."

Emma let Dean go and they walk to each other. John and Dean share a long, emotional hug. Sam watches sadly. Dean and John pull apart a few seconds later.

"Hi, Sam." John says.

"Hey, Dad," Sam says softly, placing the bag full of weapons on the floor.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." John smiles gently at Emma.

"Were you there?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?" John says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, sir." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam says in surprise.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asks out of curiosity. John smiles.

Emma limped over to the chair and sat down to rest her injured ankle.

"Who is this by the way?" John asks Sam.

"I'm Emma Castle," she said and John nodded. "I'm John Winchester."

Emma gasped in shock. "You…. You're the one who came to warn my adopted mother a couple years ago?"

John nodded. "I remember your mother. I'm sorry about your loss."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. "I'll explain everything as soon as I can, Emma." John says and Emma nodded.

"Anyway, how? How are you going to kill the demon?" Dean asked again.

John smiles again. "I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam says. Dean gives Sam a warning look.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." Sam insists.

"Of course I do. I'm your father." John paused. "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

Sam swallows back a lump in his throat. "Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Sam says and they both embrace, crying. A minute later, they pull apart. The three of them look around tearfully.

Suddenly, the shadow demon attacks John. He is thrown into a set of cabinets and falls to the ground. Sam also falls.

"No!" Dean shouted as he is thrown to the floor as well. Emma screamed in fear.

Unknown to them, Meg is watching the apartment outside. She looks at the building while holding a pendant around her neck, which features the Zoroastrian symbol.

Sam, Dean, Emma and John are still being attacked by the shadow demon. They groan and scream in pain as they are flung around the room. Fresh scratches appear on their faces and arms.

Sam makes his way to the bag of weapons on the floor. He removes a flare from the bag.

"Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!"

He lights the flare, and the room is instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. The shadow demon vanishes. The four of them try to feel their way around the room, coughing and sputtering.

"Dad!" Dean called out. "Over here!"

Dean makes his way to John and helps him up. Sam and Emma follow them out of the room, Sam carries the bag of weapons.

They walk down an alley to the car. Sam puts the bag in the backseat of the car.

"Alright, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Sam says, reaching out to John.

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean says, looking at John.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam says in shock.

"You boys—you're beat to hell." John says to both of them.

"We'll be all right." Dean nodded.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons—

"Sam! Listen to me. We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around."

Sam didn't want to hear it. Emma looked at the boys and John sadly.

"Dad, no," Sam says, putting his hand on his father's shoulder. Dean watches sadly. "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go."

All three of them are silent for a moment, close to tears. Finally, Sam pats his father's shoulder once, then lets go.

John and Dean share a look, and then John walk over to Emma.

"Take care of my boys, will ya?" John smiles gently at her and she nods. They hugged gently. "I promise." Emma whispers.

John let Emma go and walks over to his truck. Once there, he looks back at them one more time. "Be careful, boys."

John gets in his truck and drives away.

Emma sighs heavily and limped over to Sam. She leans against his shoulder in exhaustion.

"Come on." Dean says to Sam.

They get into the car and the boys watch as their father's truck turns the corner. Dean and Sam look at each other knowingly. Without a word, Dean starts the car. He backs into the street, and then speeds down the road and around a corner.

Meg comes onto the street from a flight of stairs. She turns and watches the boys leave.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder what's going to happen next now that Emma is involved with the demon hunting and she is going to try find out why her parents and adopted was murdered.**


	8. Salvation Part 1

**Hi guys, I'm back. Soo... I wrote like 8,000 words so that's a lot obviously. I am going to break them into three or four parts like I did with the previous chapter. I hope you'll enjoy them and please leave a review. I would like to hear from my readers. :D Thanks.**

* * *

**The next morning. **

They arrived at a new hotel and Emma felt the car stopped which woke her up. She groaned in pain as she could feel the aches from her body. She had scratches on her arms and her back; also her sprained ankle. The boys even got it worse, the scratches on their faces.

"Where are we, Dean?" Emma whispers as she slowly moved up.

"We're in Iowa now. We need to stop and rest after the hell that we went through last night." Dean says, wincing as he touched his wounds on his face.

Sam was sound asleep.

"I'll get the rooms, Dean. Just stay in the car," Emma says, putting on her torn jacket.

"Why? I always get the rooms," Dean muttered.

"Because, Dean, you look like hell plus you got blood all over yourself, so does your brother. The hotel clerk is going to ask questions. So I don't have severe wounds like you do. I'm going in, that's the end of it. Got it, Dean?" Emily says, staring at Dean.

Dean puts his hands up. "Fine."

Emma got out of the car, wincing as she stepped on her sore foot. She sighed heavily. "Suck it up." Emma muttered to herself as she limped to the check-in desk.

"Hi, I would like two rooms, one with two beds and one with a queen, please." Emma says, taking her wallet out of her jacket.

"We do have two rooms available but both have two beds, is that okay?" The hotel clerk asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, that's fine." Emma says, giving him her credit card.

He took her credit card and charged the rooms to her credit card.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

Emma smiled softly. "No, Sir. Thank you. Have a great day."

Emma limped outside and throws one of the keys to Dean, which he caught.

"You got a room. It's 62 and I'm in 64."

Dean nodded and hit Sam on his side. Sam woke up quickly and says "OW! What?"

"We're here. Emma got us our rooms. Let's go." Dean says, getting out of the car. Sam followed.

Emma walked with the boys to their hotel room.

"Dean, do you have a first-aid kit?" Emma asked as she took her shoe off her sprained ankle.

Dean grabbed the first-aid kit from his bag and threw it to her which she caught with her hands.

She takes out the ace wrap and started wrapping her ankle easily.

Emma got up and took out the hydrogen peroxide along with the cotton balls from the first-aid kit.

She pours the peroxide into the cotton balls and started to clean her wounds on the arms.

When she was done, she looked at the boys. "One of you needs to clean up the wounds on my back."

Sam and Dean look at each other. It was very awkward for Emma.

"You don't have to, guys," Emma started to explain but Sam interrupted. "I'll do it."

Sam takes the cotton balls and Emma took her shirt off, leaving her black bra on.

"Dean, don't you look…" Emma threatened to Dean as he stared at her breasts.

"Dean, turn around." Sam asked and Dean rolls his eyes. He turns around.

Sam gently dabs the cotton balls on her wounds, causing her to wince every time he did it.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

Emma nodded. "Thanks…" Emma whispered.

Sam finished cleaning her wounds and Emma puts her shirt back on.

"Dean, I'm done." Sam says and Dean turns around.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to my room now. See ya." Emma says and walked out.

"Dude, Emma got the hottest body ever," Dean says, smiling at Sam.

"Dude, shut up." Sam says, frowning at him.

Dean stopped smiling. "Just trying to cheer you up." Dean muttered at Sam and started to clean his face wounds up.

As Emma arrived in her room, she moved to the windows and watched the sun rising. She closed the curtains, which darkens the room.

She walked to her bed and got under the sheets. Emma laid her head down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She started to think about what happened last night and how her life has changed in 72 hours.

Emma whimpered as her thoughts flashes back to her parents being murdered by the yellow-eyed man. She started sobbing.

"Why? Why!" Emma screamed as she sobbed hysterically in her pillow.

Emma soon fell asleep.

Emma jolts up as she heard a loud knocking on her door. She looked at her clock. It was midnight.

She realized that she had slept all day.

"Who is it," Emma asked at the door.

"It's Dean."

Emma groaned and opens her door.

"I was asleep." Emma says annoyingly.

"Oh, sorry. Just wanted to let you know that we are leaving tomorrow."

"What? Dean, we just got here!"

"Well, we need to keep moving. Plus there is an interesting case that we want to check out. If you don't like it, you can just stay here and wallow in your grief."

"You are such a jerk!" Emma says and punched him in the stomach out of anger.

Dean grunted in pain.

Emma slammed the door and locked it up.

"I hate that man! Oh!" Emma screamed as she threw the pillow across the room.

She heard her stomach growls. She was hungry.

She decided to go out and get something to eat so she jumped into the shower and washed her hair.

After the shower, she braided her wet hair and went back into the same outfit. She looked at her ruined clothes and decided that after she eats, she will go to the Wal-Mart and buy new clothes.

After she ate and brought some new clothes, she got on the public bus and went back to the hotel room.

Sam was waiting for her at the door.

"Sam?" Emma says, surprised.

"I heard you kicked my brother's ass." Sam smirks at her.

Emma laughs gently. "Well, I punched him in the stomach. He's such a jerk. Sorry, Sam. I know he's your brother." Emma says, unlocking the door and lets him in.

She throws the bags on the chair and plopped down on her bed.

"Yeah, Dean is… an asshole sometimes but he does have a soft side. He just keeps it to himself and pretends that he is tough. You saw his soft side when Dad came back."

Emma nodded sadly. "I'm sorry… I know you want to be with your Dad."

Sam nodded. "Hey, let's change the subject. I still can't believe you punched Dean." Sam snickers at the thought of Dean getting beat up by a girl.

Emma giggles. "I learned that from my dad. I need to take some kicking classes sometimes because it helps me to relieve my anger."

"Well, we'll find out when we get to a new town. Do you want to travel with us?" Sam asked and Emma thought about it.

"I want to because I want to find out more about this demon and this yellow-man. I also would like to get in touch with your father because he promised me that he would explain it all to me. I can't go back to my normal life after what I saw last night. There is something out there that I need to see and to learn about these creatures."

Sam stood up and walked to Emma. He got down to her height.

"Are you sure? Because it could become tough, dangerous and hard. You could die. It's not for everybody."

Emma stood up and stared at Sam. "I am sure. I know that I'm not normal. I know that there is something different about me and I need to know why. So Sam… yes, I'm sure."

They stare at each other in silence.

* * *

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

After traveling all over the place, they settled down in Colorado. The boys went out and did their job while Emma decided to sit out of this one.

She wanted to take it easy and read her book. She got interrupted by her phone.

She answers it. It was Sam.

"Emma, Dad's back."

Emma stood up and dropped her book. "What? Where are you?"

"We're on the way to Dad's hotel room. Come meet us."

Emma nodded. "Text me the address, I'm on my way."

Emma grabs her bag and took her book with her. She ran out and got on the last public bus.

She finally arrived and walked to his hotel.

Sam lets her inside and Emma saw John for the first time in a long time. John had healed from his wounds.

"John," Emma says as she went over to him and they hugged tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay now, John." Emma smiled.

John smiled back then looked at the walls. Emma followed along. She gasped softly and walked to the walls, touching the papers gently.

The walls were covered with information on the yellow eyed demon. There were weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, written notes, a shelf of books and more.

John sits down at his paper strew desk, the Colt in front of him. Sam leans against the counter while Dean paces. Emma continues to stare at the papers.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we have searched for this demon right? Not a trace, just… nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail."

John explains to them.

"And that's when you took off." Dean says.

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"All right so what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam says.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday." John said as matter of fact.

It caught Emma's attention. "What?" Emma said in confusion.

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked.

"Exactly six months." John replied.

"Wait….wait. You said six months old? Right?" Emma asked and John nodded.

"Oh my god. I was six months old when my birth parents died." Emma whispered and the boys looked at her in shock except John.

"What?" Sam said.

"I just found out a couple of days after my parents died. My mom wrote me a letter and told me that my parents died in a house fire when I was six months old. They called the fire an accident. John, you knew! You knew what happened to my birth parents and that's why you came to my mother a couple of years ago and tried to warn her."

John nodded.

Emma scoffs and walked away to calm herself.

Sam went back to his Dad. "So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reasons. The same way it came for me and for Emma? So Mom's death…. Jessica. It's all because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam." Dean replied.

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean."

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault." Dean says in frustration.

"Right! It's not my fault but it's my problem." Sam started to shout.

"No, it's not your problem. It's our problem!" Dean shouted back.

John stood up. "Okay. That's enough."

Emma walked back to the wall and looked at the newspaper articles.

Everybody takes a breath and calms down.

"So why's he doing it? What does he want?" Sam asked John.

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" John looks down, unhappy.

Emma winces softly as she felt a sharp pain in her head. She realized that she was going to get a vision soon so she sat down on the bed and tried to relax.

"All right so how do we find it before it hits again." Dean says, pacing again.

"There are signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fire signs, crops up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked… and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence," Dean stops pacing.

John nodded. "A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto… before Jessica. And in Chicago… Emma's parents. And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where." Sam asked.

Emma could feel it coming and she grabbed the mattress tightly.

"Salvation, Iowa."

Emma screamed as she felt it hit her hard. Her scream startled them and they ran over to Emma. Sam got in front of her and tried to touch her but she pushed him away.

"Ahh!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed the sheets tightly.

"What is going on?" John asked as he tried to help Emma.

"Emma!" Sam shouted as he watched her clutching her head.

* * *

**Her vision:**

_Meg sighs heavily and hung her head down in shame. Then she looked back up to the pastor. "Well. I've lied. A lot. I've stolen. I've lusted. And the other day I met this man. A nice guy, you know? We had a really good chat, sort of like this...Then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest."_

_Meg blinks and her eyes go black. The Pastor jerks back._

_"Does that make me a bad person?" Meg asks innocently._

_The pastor started to back away. "I know what you are. You can't be here. This is hallowed ground."_

_Meg stands up_

_"Please. Maybe that works in the minor leagues. But not with me." _

_The Pastor runs for the door behind the pulpit and down the stairs. He unlocks a door and rushes inside, sliding a ready to go barricade across the door. He turns to a well stocked hunter's chest of weapons and starts scrambling for something. MEG kicks open the door with ease, breaking the wood, which was barricading it. The Pastor starts, and then throws a knife covered in Sigils at Meg's head. She catches it easily. _

_"You throw like a girl." Meg smiles evilly._

_"What do you want?" The pastor says._

_"The Winchesters." Meg says, walking closer to the pastor._

_"I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year. You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you." The pastor says in confidence._

_"I know." Meg slit his throat with his own knife and he falls back into a chair, gasping, and then dying._

_Meg smiles and walks away._

* * *

**End of the vision**

Emma gasped loudly as she came out of her vision and sat up quickly. She was covered in sweat.

"Emma! Are you okay?" John asked as he held her. He could feel her shaking.

Emma whimpered in fear and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Yes…" Emma whispers. She looked at Sam and nodded to him. He came closer to her. She leans over to Sam's ear. "I saw a pastor being murdered by a demon. Sam. It was Meg."

"What?" Sam whispers.

"What's going on?" Dean asks in confusion as he saw Emma whispering in his ear. Sam looks up quickly and looked at Dean. Dean knew something was wrong.

Emma backed away from Sam and looked at John and Dean.

"I saw a demon. Its eyes turned black when she was confessing to the pastor. John, I think you know this pastor because it was asking about you and the boys. About the location of where you guys are."

"Did you get his name?" John asks, looking at her in the eyes.

"No." Emma says, sighing heavily.

Emma stood up while John got up from the bed.

"We need to leave now." John says and walked over to his desk.

Dean and Sam stared at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked as she felt uncomfortable being stared at by them.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell us?" Dean asked, staring at Emma once more.

Emma shifted around uncomfortably.

"No," Emma lied. She turned around and looks out of the window.

"You're lying." Dean says, about to walk over to Emma when Sam stopped him.

"Dean." Sam says, looking at Dean. "This is not the time. Leave her alone." John says, giving him a look that told him to shut up.

Dean looks back at Emma then walked away.

* * *

**Part two will be put up sometimes by tomorrow or so. So what did you think? Leave a review in exchange for part 2. :) Thanks!**


	9. Salvation part 2

**Part 2 is up. Thanks.**

* * *

**The next morning.**

Emma chose to ride with John in his truck to avoid Dean's questions. The boys are behind them. Emma sat in the car in silence while staring out of the window.

John observes her while driving. He clears this throat, which startles her out of her thoughts.

"You're avoiding Dean." John says, glances at Emma then went back to focus on the road.

Emma felt ashamed. "Yes. I am. I'm just not ready to tell them everything about me. I've kept my secrets to myself for years, including my late parents. My mom knew that I was having nightmares but she thought that they were normal." Emma whispers, looking back at John.

John could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry about your parents. I wished that I could have saved their life but I was too late by the time I saw the newspapers. I was thankful that you weren't there when they died."

Emma sighed heavily. "John, I saw their deaths in my vision on the same night they died."

John is shocked. "You mean to tell me that this is not the first time you've had the vision?"

Emma looked away for a second then back to John. "It started again about a year ago. First, I started to have a recurring nightmare with the same man always. I tried the pills to calm my anxiety and the nightmares but it didn't work. Then I started to have dreams about people dying and I thought it was just nightmares until I saw the newspapers about their deaths. I was so scared, John. I thought that I was going insane. Suddenly, I get the visions in daytime and they're getting more violent and more painful. John, for some reason, I think that I was the reason that my parents died." Her voice started to break.

She held her tears back and sighed sadly.

John felt guilty. He grabs her hand and squeezes it to comfort her. "It's not your fault, do you understand, Emma? It's not your fault."

Emma nodded and John caresses her cheek. "I'm glad that you are here with my boys. You're like a daughter that I never had and often wished that I did."

Emma smiles gently. "Thank you," she whispers and wiped her tears away.

Their comforting moment is interrupted by his cell phone.

He answers it. "Hello?"

* * *

The next thing she knows is that John pulls his truck to the side, the Impala follows behind them. Everyone springs out of their seats.

"God damn it!" John says angrily, shutting his phone off.

"What is it?" Dean said.

"Son of a bitch." John cursed again.

"What is it?!" Dean asked again.

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?" Dean asks, worried.

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asks, shocked.

Emma's stomach dropped at Pastor Jim's name. She waited for John's explanation.

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place." Emma gasped softly and shuts her eyes in shock. It was the same man that she saw in her vision.

"A demon. The Demon?" Dean said, looking at Emma. Her eyes were closed.

John nods at the Dean's response.

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows that we're getting close." John says, shaking his head.

"What do we do?" Dean asks, crossing his arms.

Emma felt sick to her stomach and got back in his car. She didn't want to hear more about it. She couldn't stand there and hear more about the demon. She saw his death and she felt so wrecked about his friend's death because she saw it happen in her mind.

"Now we act like every second counts. There are two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week." John says, determined to find this damn demon and to save the child and the mother's life.

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one is the right one?" Dean says in frustration.

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?" John asks Sam.

"No, sir."

John nods at them and they all turn back to their cars. John stops, leaning on his trunk. Dean turns back as he opens his door and pauses.

"Dad?"

John became upset. "Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't…." His face hardens. "This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

They all get back in their cars and pull back onto the road, speeding into the distance.

* * *

John pulls up in front of 'Salvation Children's Hospital'. He opens the container between the seats and shuffled through the number of IDs there, selecting one and pinning it to his jacket. John looks at Emma and gives her one of his fake ids. "Here you go, Emma." John says, holding out the ID to her.

Emma grabs it and pinned it to her jacket.

They walked inside the hospital and into the maternity hall. Emma stops at the window where there were all the babies. John walked at the desk and asked for the information.

Emma stood there, staring at the infants. She smiles gently as she watched the nurse taking the baby boy out of its bed and fed him with a bottle.

"You ready?" John asks as he watched her.

Emma nods and takes the one of the folders out of his arms. "I'll help you out," Emma says and smiled at him.

John nods.

* * *

Sam is sitting in a filing room; a nurse brings him another load of files.

"Here you go officer." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Sam replied, holding the file.

"You're welcome." The nurse replied back.

He continues copying birth certificate information into his notebook.

* * *

A pretty receptionist hands a file to a hospital worker, and then looks down at her clipboard. She looks up again as Dean walks in and pauses, looking around. She smiles as he turns to her desk. He notes her gorgeousness and raises his eyebrows.

"Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?" The receptionist asks.

"Oh God yes." Dean says, smiling.

She smiles and looks down.

"Only I'm uh… working now, so…" Dean says, holding up his ID.

* * *

Sam comes out of the Salvation Medical Centre, flipping through his notebook, and then clutches his head as a vision hits him. The Yellow Eyed Demon is in a baby's nursery. He flashes to a mother looking out the window, he hears a train, and then sees the demon again. As soon as the vision finishes and he can focus again, he quickly pulls out a map.

* * *

Later Sam is in a park, checking his map again. As he does, he gets the vision flashes again. When it's over, he realizes the house from the vision is in front of him. The woman from his vision pushes pram along the road while holding an umbrella. He approaches.

"Hi. Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore." Sam says, smiling.

"Oh. Thanks." She closes her umbrella while Sam holds her pram. He looks inside.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" Sam asks, looking at the baby.

"Yeah." The woman says, smiling.

"Oh wow, hi!" He says to the baby. "Oh sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam. I just moved in up the block." Sam said to the woman.

"Hi. I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

"Rosie? Hi Rosie." Sam says to Rosie and she coos loudly.

"So, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks. She's such a good baby!"

"I know, I mean she… she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's…. It's like she's reading your mind." Monica says, shaking her head.

"What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?"

"My husband and I, we brought out place just before Rosie was born."

"And how old is Rosie?" Sam asks, wondering if she was six months old.

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed." Monica says, chuckling.

"Yeah. Monica…" Sam says, distracted.

"Yeah?"

"Just, ah, just take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah, you too Sam. We'll see you around." Monica says, moving her pram.

As Monica turns to her house, a station wagon pulls into the drive, honking.

"There's Daddy!" Monica says excitedly.

Sam's vision returns again. The clock in the bedroom stops, the nursery rhyme playing stops, a wind sweeps through. A black figure approaches the bed. Monica pushes the door open from the hallway and sees the figure standing over her daughter's bed.

Monica said "What are you…"

The figure turns to her. She gets pulled back to the wall and slides up to the ceiling. Blood starts dripping from her stomach.

"Rosie!" Monica screams.

The room bursts into flame.

* * *

**Back at the Motel room.**

Sam sits at the table, rubbing his temples. Dean and John sit on the end of each bed. Emma paces around.

"A vision." John says flatly.

"Yes…. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam says slowly and painfully.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…" John says, not believing Sam.

"Because these things happens exactly the way I see them. Like Emma does." Sam says and looked at Emma. Emma stops pacing and they stare at each other. Emma understood how Sam felt.

"It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake." Dean explains to John.

"Same thing happened to me too, Dean." Emma says, crossing her arms. Dean is shocked.

Dean rises and crosses to the counter behind Sam to get more coffee.

"Yeah." Sam winces. "It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon, the stronger the visions get."

"Same here," Emma says, taking Dean's place on the bed.

"All right. When were you going to tell me about this?" John says, staring at his sons.

Sam and Dean stop and turn to look at John.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean says, stirring his own coffee.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me. Emma, you too."

Emma nodded.

Dean dumps the coffee jug and cup back on the counter and strides toward John.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery." Dean says angrily.

"You're right. Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry." John says, staring back at Dean.

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's going through the same hell we went through."

Emma agreed with them silently.

"No they're not. No one is, ever again." John says, looking at all of them.

Sam's phone rings. Sam answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

It was a woman.

"Who is this?" Sam asks, not recognizing the voice.

"Think real hard. It will come to you."

Sam immediately recognizes her.

"Meg."

Dean, John and Emma start and turn to Sam.

"Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window." Sam says, grits his teeth hard.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way." Meg says sadly.

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

"Let me speak to your Dad." Meg says, smiling.

Sam looks at John. "My Dad. I don't know where my Dad is."

"It's time for the grownups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now."

Sam hesitates then hands the phone to John.

"This is John."

"Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys and best friend of Emma. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood…. Still there John-boy?" Meg teases.

"I'm here." John says; his face hardening.

"Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi…" Meg holds the phone to his ear.

"John, whatever you do, don't give…" the man says desperately as Meg pulls the phone away, putting her finger on her lips in a Shhh-in noise and smiling.

"Caleb?"

Sam and Dean react to the name instantly, going on alert. Emma felt her heart starts to beat really fast. Emma walked closer to John and listened to his phone closely.

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

"We know you have the Colt, John."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John says, lying.

"Oh, okay. Well listen to this."

Meg slit Caleb's throat and holds the phone out. John and Emma can hear him gasping and drowning in his own blood. Emma covers her mouth and stifled her sob.

"Caleb. Caleb!" John shouted desperately.

"You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties."

John moves quickly from Emma.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" John threatened.

"Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us the gun."

John is quiet, thinking. The boys are close by his side. Emma couldn't take it anymore and went outside in the fresh air.

"Okay." John says, making his mind up.

"Sorry. I didn't get it." Meg smiles.

"I said okay, I'll bring you the Colt." Emma heard him and came back inside quickly. Emma shook her head at him. They stared at each other.

"There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there."

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there." John says, ignoring Emma as she tried to stop him from making plans.

"Meet me there at midnight tonight." Meg says, looking at Caleb's body.

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane." John says, looking at his boys.

"Oh. Well, I guess your friends die, don't they? If you do decide to make it, come alone." Meg says and then hung up, turning to Caleb's body.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She says to him as he stares back at her.

* * *

**Boy, Meg is sure evil! A review would be nice... please? **


	10. Salvation Part 3

**Part 3 is up. Thank for reading and following my story. :) **

* * *

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam says, glacing at Emma. Emma is pacing again.

"Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." John says and Emma interrupted.

"She's possessed. I have known Meg since high school and she's my best friend. So there is no chance in hell that she's a demon. So she's possessed, that I know!" Emma says angrily and paces again.

"What do we do?" Dean asks John.

"I'm going to Lincoln." John announced.

"What?" Emma and Dean said at the same time. Emma stops pacing.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over." Sam says, frustrated.

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no one really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like." John says as if it was a matter of fact.

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean says, frowning.

"Antique store," John replied.

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean said.

"Look, as long as it's close, she should not be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just… I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." John says and Emma shook her head.

"It's not going to work, John! Meg is too smart, I'm telling you," Emma says, looking at John.

"You mean for Dean, Emma and me. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?" Sam says, confused by his father's plans.

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home. I want Emma to have her family back. I want… I want Mary alive. It's just…. I just want this over."

Emma faces the window and closed her eyes. She knew that she can't stop John from going.

* * *

Sam and John stand at the back of his truck, checking weapons. The Impala comes toward them and Dean gets out with Emma.

"You get it?" John asks Dean.

Dean pulls a brown paper bag out of his pocket and hands it to John. John pulls out an antique gun.

"You know this is a trap, don't you. That's why Meg wants you to come alone?" Dean asked.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets…" John says, checking off his fingers.

"Dad…" Dean said.

"What?"

"Promise me something." Dean whispers.

"What's that?" John asks, knowing what Dean is about to say.

"This thing goes south just…. Get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, all right. You're not good to us dead." Dean struggled to keep his emotions in.

"Same goes for you." There is a long pause between Dean and John.

"All right, listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There are only four of them left. Without them, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"Emma?" John asked to make sure she understands. She nods.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight, you finish what I started. Understand?"

They all nodded.

John hands Dean the Colt.

"We'll see you soon, Dad." Sam said.

"I'll see you later." John says, smiling. Emma strides over to John and hugged him tightly.

"Please be careful, John." Emma whispers into his ear. John closes his eyes and nods.

They release each other.

John gets in the truck and leaves. The boys stand, watching him pulls away. Emma waves as John honked.

"Later." Dean said.

Emma looks down for a minute then turned around to face the boys.

After a pause of silence between them, Emma strides over to the Impala and got into the car.

Dean and Sam looks at each other.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Emma sit in the Impala. The Colt is between Sam and Dean. They watch through the window as Monica and her husband finish dinner.

"Maybe we could tell em it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours." Sam suggested to Dean.

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean says, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." Sam thinks some more. "We could always tell em the truth."

Dean just looks at Sam for a long moment, one eyebrow raised.

"Nah!" They both said.

Emma rolls her eyes at the boys.

"I know I know. I just…with what's coming for these folks…" Sam felt guilty.

"Sam we only got one move and you know it, all right? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them," Dean says, putting his hands on the wheel.

They both look back at the house for a while.

Emma was getting really bored with the waiting.

"Hey, I'm getting out of the car to get some air." Emma says, opening the door.

"Hey! You're not leaving yet. We're watching those people so stay in the damn car!" Dean orders rudely.

Emma looks at him, her eyes raised. "Um how about this? Hell no," Emma says and smiled at him. She got out and slammed his car door.

Sam snickers and Dean looks at him, pissed. "That girl... I swear…" Dean muttered to himself.

"She's like you, you know?" Dean says to Sam.

Sam nods. "Yeah."

"I wonder how Dad's doing." Sam says, sighing heavily. Sam could see Emma in his side mirror. She's leaning against the car, her arms crossed.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there, backing him up." Dean says, staring at the house.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here, backing us up." Sam replied.

They keep watching the house.

Emma sighs heavily and started to get impatient. She gets in the car and closed the door. Dean ignores her and Sam smiled at her.

They sat in silence.

"This is weird." Sam says, breaking the silence.

"What?" Dean answered.

"After all of these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real." Sam replied.

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our jobs, like always." Dean looks at Emma in his view mirror. She stares out of the window.

"Yeah but this isn't like always." Sam says, looking at Dean.

"True." Dean replies, looking back at Sam.

"Dean… ah… I wanna thank you." Sam says awkwardly.

"For what?" He frowned at Sam.

"For everything. You've always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah… I don't know I just wanted to let you know, Just in case."

Emma smiles gently at Sam's answer.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't want to hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?" Dean says, starting at Sam.

Sam was taken aback by Dean.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Emma got annoyed with Dean. "Dean… he's your brother and he can't just say thank you for everything?"

"Stay out of this, Emma!" Dean snaps at her.

Emma sits back and stares at Dean coldly.

"Dean…" Sam was about to reply when Dean cuts him off.

"No Sam, I'm tired of Emma's attitude! She has been rude to me since day one and she doesn't even thank us for saving her life. I'm sick of it!"

"You wanna know why I am so freaking sick of you! You're an asshole, you know that? You're a jerk and you order your brother like he's a freaking slave? News Flash, he's not! He's your brother for God's sake and you should be glad that you have your damn family because I don't! Huh?! And about even thanking you guys for saving my damn life, I was going to but we got too damn busy, we just kept going and you didn't even give me a chance to thank you guys properly. So here you go, THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY DAMN LIFE." Emma shouted, getting out of the car and slammed the car door once again.

Sam sighs heavily and presses the bridge of his nose. Dean slams his hand on the wheel.

"Damn it! She just pisses me off man!" Dean shouted.

"I'm going to get Emma." Sam replies and Dean tried to object but Sam had already got out of the car.

"Emma!" Sam calls her name as he ran after her.

Emma ignores Sam and walked quickly. She had never felt so angry in her life.

"Emma, come on!" Sam pleaded as he reached her and turns her around to face him.

She felt his hand on his shoulder and let him turn her around. She wouldn't look at him.

"Please, Emma. Just come back. I know Dean has been rude to you lately but you have been rude to him too. So let's just forget about what Dean said and come back to the car. We need to focus on Monica and her family…" Sam says, lifting Emma's chin. She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're right…. I'll deal with this later. I'm sorry, Sam. I'm being selfish now. I want to save Monica." Emma replies and smiled at him gently.

Sam nods and they hugged gently.

Dean watches the entire exchange between them in his view mirror and got furious that Sam got Emma to come back.

After they came back, Emma and Dean ignored each other.

* * *

**Wow, Emma and Dean seems to be not getting along very well... I wonder why? Reviews please. :) **


	11. Salvation Part 4

**Hi guys, part 4 is finally up and it is going to be awhile before I update another chapter because this weekend I have to pack my stuff and move again into another apartment since the apartment that I was staying at needs some work done so I won't have internet this weekend but the good news is that I can work on another chapter then upload it when I get internet back. Thank you for reading my story and new readers, welcome! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and have a great weekend! :) **

* * *

**After a while.**

Dean held the phone to his ear. "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad." Sam replied.

"Yeah well." Dean replied back, hanging up the phone.

Suddenly, the radio starts chattering with static. Emma froze.

"Dean wait. Listen." Sam grabs Dean's arm.

Sam rolls the dial on the radio, hearing more static come and go. The wind picks up and the lights in the house flicker.

Dean turns to look at Sam.

"It's coming," Sam says.

They all jump out of the car.

* * *

Dean uses a card to slide the lock on the front door open and they enter silently. As they approach the lounge, Dean gets confronted by Monica's husband. He swings a bat at Dean's head and misses, smashing a lamp.

Emma backed away with Sam.

"Get out of my house!" Holden screamed with the bat.

Dean quickly closes in and grapples with him, grabbing the bat.

"Get out of my house!" He shouted again.

"Please, please. Mr. Holden, please," Sam tried to calm him down.

Dean easily takes control, swinging him against the wall and holding the bat across his throat.

"Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you." Dean says sharply to him.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Monica calls out from upstairs.

"Monica, get the baby!" Holden yells as Sam shouted "Don't go in the nursery!"

"You stay away from her!"

Holden struggles to get away from Dean. Dean backhand him, knocking him unconscious, and puts him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Emma started to run upstairs, Sam follows her.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Monica, in her nightgown as she was in Sam's vision, pushes the door to the nursery open. A dark figure stands over Rosie's cot.

"What are you…" Monica said.

The figure raises his hand and Monica is flung against the wall. Sam and Emma races up the stairs and along the corridor as Monica slides up the wall and onto the ceiling. They enter the room and the dark man turns to them, yellow eyes shining.

Sam hesitates, frozen and staring. Emma gasps loudly as she saw him. Her nightmares flashes back to him and she couldn't believe it. He's real.

"Rosie!" Monica cries out.

Sam raises the Colt and pulls the trigger. The demon disappears into smoke. Monica, screaming, falls to the floor.

Emma ran to Monica and helped her up.

"Where the hell did it go!" Sam shouted, looking for the dark man.

"My baby!" Monica cries out again. Monica stands, trying to move toward the cot, and gets caught by Sam.

"My baby!"

"No wait!" Sam says as he held Monica back.

"MY BABY!" Monica screamed as she fought Sam.

Dean came running past them to the cot. "Take her and go!" Dean orders Sam.

"Rosie!"

"Come on." Sam takes her.

"My baby!"

"Dean's got her," Sam replies as he forces her out of the room.

Dean quickly wraps the blanket around the baby and pulls her up as the cot explodes in flame. He races out of the room while Emma remained there.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Dean looked back and realizes Emma was still there. He ran back and grabs her arm, dragging her.

She snaps out of shock and ran with Dean.

* * *

**Outside**

The nursery window explodes outwards, flames shooting out. Monica appears, guided by Sam on the front down. Both are coughing. Holden staggers up from where he was lying on the grass.

"You get away from my family." Holden threatens Sam as they came closer to him.

"No Charlie don't. They saved us." Monica says to Holden, holding him back.

Dean runs out to join them, holding the baby. Emma came out behind him, coughing.

"I mean they saved us." Monica begins to cry.

Monica takes the baby from Dean and her husband puts his arms around both of them.

"Thank you." Monica says to them.

Devastated, Sam, Dean and Emma turn back to the burning house. The demon is silhouetted in the burning nursery, standing completely still.

"It's still in there!" Sam started to go back inside. Emma and Dean grab Sam.

"Sam. Sam, no" Dean says, struggling to keep him back.

"Dean let me go, it's still in there." Sam says, struggling with Emma and Dean.

"No. It's burning to the ground. It's suicide." Dean replied to Sam.

"I don't care!" Sam yells at Dean.

"I do!" Dean yells back.

They both look back up as the flames rise again and the demon disappears. Emma gasps again as he vanished from her eyes.

"Oh my god…" Emma whimpers and let Sam go.

She stares at Sam and Dean. They had soot all over their faces. "Sam…" Emma whispers. Sam started to walk to her as he noticed that something was wrong with Emma.

Emma could hear her blood rushing in her ears and looks back at the flames one more time before passing out. Sam caught her in time as she blacks out.

"Emma!" Sam shouts as he held her in her arms. Dean ran to them.

"What happened?" Dean asks, looking at Emma.

"I don't know. I think she fainted." Sam replies back.

* * *

**At the motel room.**

Emma moans as she slowly wakes up. Sam went over to her and puts the cold compress on her forehead. "Take it easy, Emma. You passed out," Sam whispers to her and held her hand.

"Oh…." Emma says and slowly sits up. "I'm okay, Sam." Emma says as Sam tried to keep her from getting up.

"Sam, she's fine." Dean says, taking out his phone.

"Sam, the demon. The man with the yellow eyes… I have seen him before. He was in my dreams, Sam." Emma says desperately.

Sam was shocked and looks at Dean.

"You better call Dad."

* * *

**A moment later.**

Dean paces while holding the phone to his ear, listening to it ring out. Sam sits on the bed with Emma.

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it." Dean says, frustrated.

"Something's wrong." Dean hangs up.

Sam stares at the wall, giving a great bitch face. Emma stood up and walks to the window.

"You hear me? Something's wrong." Dean repeats to Sam.

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Sam says, looking at Dean.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that." Sam scoffs.

Dean walks towards the bed. "So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

Sam stands up. "Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean; we've been searching for this demon out whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever care about."

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?" Sam replies in shock.

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom. That thing killed Emma's parents."

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back."

Sam totally loses it, grabs Dean and shoves him hard against the wall. Emma gasps and ran over to them.

"Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that." Sam says angrily and upset.

"Sam, look." Dean says quietly. "The three of us… that's all we have… and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man… and without you or Dad…"

Emma looks at them sadly, standing behind Sam.

"Dad." Sam says, upset.

Emma backs up as Sam lets go and turns away, walking across the room. Dean stays where he is, taking deep breaths.

Emma watches Dean then looks at Sam. She turns to Sam and touches his arm.

"He should have called by now. Try him again." Sam says with tears in his eyes.

Dean raises his phone.

* * *

**Lincoln****, Nebraska. **

John's phone sits on a bench, ringing. Meg wanders over and picks it up. She looks at the screen, smiles to herself and answers.

"You boys really screwed up this time."

"Where is he?" Dean says in anger.

"You're never going to see your father again."

* * *

**To be continued. Reviews, please? :) **


	12. They've got Dad

**I can't sleep, so I'm putting up two chapters and I hope you'll like it. I would love to see a review from you. :) **

* * *

**Salvation, Iowa**

Dean hangs up the phone. "They've got Dad."

Emma turns around quickly to face Dean.

"Meg?" Sam asks quickly. Dean just nods. "What'd she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy."

Dean is clearly upset.

"Okay. Okay" Dean says to himself. He takes the Colt and tucks it into the back of his jeans.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam says, seeing Dean tucking the Colt in.

"We got to go." Dean grabs his duffel bag.

Emma grabs her jacket and puts it on. Sam didn't move. "Why?"

"Because the demon knows we're in Salivation, alright. It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad- it's probably coming for us next." Dean says, putting on his jacket.

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come," Sam says, looking at Emma and Dean.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving…now!"

* * *

**Bobby's Place – Day**

The Impala drives into Bobby's property, an old friend of John's. There are junk cars around and hub caps nailed to the side of the house. A large dog are being chained to a post and is lying on the hood of an old tow truck.

Inside, there are books stacked everywhere. It's very untidy and cluttered with papers on every wall.

Emma was checking the books out while the boys were busy with Bobby.

Bobby picks up two round silver flacks with crosses on them and hands one to Dean. Sam is sitting at a cluttered desk, reading a very large book.

"Here you go," Bobby hands one to Dean.

"What is this – holy water?" Dean asks, looking at it.

"That one is." Bobby holds out the other flask. "This is whiskey."

He takes a swig of Whiskey and hands it to Dean, who also drinks.

"Bobby thanks. Thanks for everything. Up to this point, I wasn't sure we should come."

"Nonsense, your Daddy needs help." Bobby says and glanced Emma as she was reading one of his books. He felt that there was something different about Emma.

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything." Dean reminds Bobby.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back." Bobby says, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Bobby, this book…I've never seen anything like it." Sam says, shaking his head. Bobby comes over to Sam and sits on the corner of the desk. Emma joins them.

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright." Bobby explained to Sam.

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?" Sam says, showing the picture to Bobby.

"Hell yeah. You get a demon in –they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

Sam chuckles. Emma takes the book from Sam and started to read it.

"Man knows his stuff," Dean says, walking over to them.

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in. Excuse me, Ms. Castle," Bobby says.

"You're excused. Just call me Emma, please." Emma says, smiling at Bobby.

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Dean asks, trying to get back to the subject.

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?"

Bobby explained, "This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us –a lot more."

Sam asked, "Do you know why?"

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your Daddy, and Emma – you are smack in the middle of it."

"That explains why Meg are being possessed by demon because I'm her friend, I guess..." Emma suggests then they were interrupted by a dog barking outside.

"Rumsfield," Bobby says, alert to his dog.

As Bobby goes over to the window, the dog stops barking with a whine.

"What is it?" Bobby says to himself.

He looks out the window and sees the chain hanging broken and the dog nowhere in sight.

"Something's wrong." Bobby said.

At that moment, Meg kicks in the door and saunters in. Emma screams and backed away from Meg.

Dean slips the holy water flask out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg says angrily.

Dean comes at her, unscrewing the flasks, but Meg hits him and sends him flying into a stack of books. He appears to be knocked out.

Emma whimper as she saw Dean and looked back at Meg. She saw the evil in Meg's eyes and gasped in fear.

Sam steps in front of Bobby and Emma, placing himself between them and Meg.

"I want the Colt, Sam –the real Colt now."

Sam, Emma, and Bobby are slowly moving across the room and Meg follows them.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam says, walking backward slowly.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two knuckleheads. Lackluster men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean steps behind her.

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean says and Meg turns to look at him.

Dean stares at her and then looks up at the ceiling. Meg follows his glance and sees a large protective symbol etched there.

Dean smiles. "Gotcha."

* * *

**Yay, they caught Meg in a Devil's trap. :) **


	13. Exorcism of Meg Masters

**Okay here you go, guys. I hope you'll like this one and I should be posting up a few more chapters sometimes this weekend. If you would like me to write more for this story, click on the review button and let me know. Thanks again! :) **

* * *

Meg are tied to a chair in the middle of the floor. Dean and Sam are watching her while Emma finishes tying up Meg's hands.

Emma stood up and walks over to the boys.

Meg smiles at them.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask," Meg says, smiles once more at the boys. Emma felt uncomfortable.

Meg turns to her. "Emma… you hurt me. I thought we were best friends." She says sadly.

Emma stares back at Meg. "I thought so too until you started to kill people. I have no tolerance for murderers." Emma says coldly.

Meg starts to laugh. "I'm a murderer? What about Sam and Dean, huh? They're murderers too, honey."

Emma looks back at Sam and Dean then to Meg. "They're good people. They kill bad people like you, _Meg._"

Meg's smile went away and stared at Emma coldly. "You bitch…"

Emma smiles at Meg. "Say all you want, Meg."

"Really? Hmm… I was there when your birth parents were murdered. I was also there when your adopted parents was killed too… it was wonderful. I could taste their blood," Meg smiles evilly.

Emma's blood started to boil and all she saw were red. She ran to Meg and slapped her across the face.

"You bitch! Don't you dare!" Emma shouted as she continues to beat Meg up. Dean grabs her and dragged her away from Meg.

"Let me go!" Emma struggles with Dean.

He grabs her arms and shouted at her. "Emma! That's enough. She is trying to get you angry… she got you. Just ignore her. Calm down now, or I will kick you out of the place!"

Emma stops and pulls her arms away from Dean's fists. She panted. "Fine."

Bobby comes in with a very large canister of salt.

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in."

Dean nods and stands up, moving around Bobby and Sam to stand in front of Meg.

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean asks, staring at Meg.

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean asks again.

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't"

Dean lunges at her, putting his hands on the chair arms. Dean started to yell.

"You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself."

Emma gasps softly.

Dean just looks at her with hate, and then hits her across the face. Emma flinched at Dean hitting Meg.

"That's kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl." Meg says seductively.

"You're no girl." Dean says coldly.

Bobby stands up and moves into the next room. "Dean."

Dean follows and Sam moves up to him. Emma joins them.

Sam looked at Dean. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"She's lying. He's not dead." Dean says to Sam.

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby says to Dean.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks Bobby.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

Emma looks at Bobby and nodded. "Yes, that's what I have tried to tell you guys, Meg's possessed."

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean says, looking at Bobby.

Bobby just nods. Dean looks at Meg, who is staring back at him.

"That's actually good news." Dean says and Emma frowns at him in confusion.

* * *

**Few minutes later.**

Sam is looking through a book for an exorcism ritual. Sam looks at Dean – who looks back at his brother – and they move over to Meg.

Emma sat with Bobby, watching them.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg asked.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Dean says to Sam.

"Regna terrae, cantata deo, psallite domino…" Sam continues in Latin.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg says to Dean.

"Oh we're going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting; the whole nine yards."

"…. Tribuite virtutem deo."

Meg flitches in pain. Sam looks at Dean. Meg looks over her shoulder at Sam.

"I'm gonna to kill you," she says to Sam then looks at Dean. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is."

Meg just smiles at him. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." Dean says, glancing up at Sam.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica."

Meg has been shaking and obviously in pain while Sam reads the exorcism ritual. It was killing Emma to see Meg in pain.

Meg finally gasps in pain and Sam stops.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit this throat." Meg says, straining from pain.

"Meg, please tell them. I beg you, please." Emma pleads to Meg. Meg's eyes turn black then back to normal. "No."

Sam starts reading again and Dean leans down to her.

"Ergo…" Sam reads from the book.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!" Dean threatens Meg.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae."

A wind starts to blow through the room.

"Hostis humane salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terrible nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…" Sam continues.

Meg starts to show signs of being in pain again.

Dean asks, "Where is he?"

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?" Meg grinds through her teeth.

"Where is he?!" Dean yells.

"Dead!" Meg yells back at him.

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean yells, obviously getting very upset and angry. Emma and Sam are looking at him with concern.

"What are you looking at? Keep reading." Dean says to Sam.

" Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The chair starts to slide around the circle and Emma stood up quickly.

" Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

* * *

"He will be!" Meg cries out.

"Wait! What?!" Dean said.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him" Meg repeats herself.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asks, looking for any sign of lies from Meg.

"You don't." Meg said.

"Sam!" Dean says and Meg freaked out.

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know."

"And the demon – the one we're looking for –where is it?" Sam asked Meg.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know." Meg says, panting.

"Finish it." Dean orders Sam.

"Dean! She told you, please stop!" Emma says, looking at Dean. Dean stares at her coldly. Bobby stood up and took Emma into another room. "Let Dean do his job."

"Bobby, I'm telling you, she's telling the truth, I know it in my heart." Emma pleads and Bobby looks at her sadly.

"You do know that there's a demon inside her, right? Demons lies, Emma."

"I know but what she told Dean is the truth. Don't tell me how I know, I just know."

"If you don't want to stay and watch Meg, stay here until it's over."

Bobby walks away and Emma closes her eyes in frustration. Emma walks over to the couch and sat down, her head in her hands, listening to the rest of the conversation.

"What?! I told you the truth!" Meg says, pissed off.

"I don't care." Dean said.

"You son of a bitch, you promised."

"I lied! Sam?"

Sam doesn't say anything and Dean looks at him. "Sam! Read."

Dean walks by him.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is." Sam says quietly to Dean.

"She doesn't know."

"She lied." Sam pointed it out to Dean.

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her." Dean says, staring at Sam.

"You're going to kill her." Bobby says, coming up to them. It caught Emma's attention and she joins them.

"What?" Dean was taken aback by Bobby's answer.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it –that girl is going to die."

Emma gasps. "No..."

"Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that." Dean says to Bobby and Sam.

"No, Dean. You're not gonna kill her. Don't exorcise please. " Emma pleaded to Dean. Dean looks at Emma.

"She is a human being." Bobby says, looking at Dean.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it."

"Sam, please don't," Emma begs, her voice breaking.

Sam looks at his brother and Bobby, not sure what's the right thing to do. He looks over at Meg. Then he looks over to Emma. She had the saddest look on her face and he never wants to see that.

"Finish it." Dean repeats.

Sam takes a breath and keeps going.

Emma lets out a sob and watches Meg.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..."

Meg throws her head back and screams. The demon leaves through her mouth in a black cloud and spreads out in the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing.

Emma was in horror as she watches the whole thing.

Meg leans forward and blood starts to drip from her mouth. Emma sobs again and ran to her, bending down in front of her. "Meg…" Emma sobs and hang her head down in grief. The men stand there looking at her, not really sure it's over.

Meg slowly lifts her head.

Emma gasps and laughs softly. "Meg!" The boys rush to Meg.

"She's still alive. Call 911. Get some water and blankets." Dean says to Bobby. Bobby rushes off. Dean and Sam untie Meg, along with Emma.

"Thank you." Meg whispers.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sam says to Meg.

"Come on. Let's get her down." Dean said.

They lift Meg from the chair. There is the sound of bones crunching and Meg screams in pain. Emma cringes at the sound of crushing bones. They lower her to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Sam says to Meg. Emma got down to her knees and caress Meg's hair, smiling gently. She takes her jacket off and rolls it up to make a pillow and put it under her head.

"A year." Meg strained from pain.

"What?"

"It's been a year."

"Shh, just take it easy." Sam says, glancing at Emma. Emma had tears in her eyes but was smiling at Meg.

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my body. The things I did – it's a nightmare. Oh, Emma." Meg's voice breaks.

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?" Dean asks Meg.

"Dean." Sam glances at Dean.

"We need to know."

"Yes. But it wants…you to know…that…they want you to come for him." Meg struggles to talk.

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters," Dean says gently.

Bobby comes in with a blanket and a glass of water. He hands the glass to Dean while he and Sam covers her with a blankert. Dean holds her head up so she can drink.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Dean asks gently.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones." Meg whispers.

Meg looks at Emma and smiles gently. "I'm sorry…"

Emma shook her head and sobs quietly. "Its okay, Meg. I love you."

Meg smiles again.

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean asks again.

"By the river. Sunrise."

"Sunrise. What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean said.

But Meg is dead.

* * *

Emma stares at Meg's eyes and started to sob again. "Meg! No!" Emma cries out hysterically as she took Meg into her arms and held her. Emma started rocking Meg. "Please don't leave me…" Emma cries into Meg's head.

Sam and Dean stood up.

They all went outside for fresh air while leaving Emma alone with Meg.

Emma's sobs turns into sniffles. Emma looks at Meg again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Emma whimper and hugs her once more time. She notices that Meg was wearing the necklace that Emma had given her for a birthday gift a long time ago. She sobs again and took the necklace from her neck and puts it in her pocket.

Then Emma puts her back to the floor and stood up. She walks outside, numb and sad. She found them just standing there, staring at her.

Emma strides over to Dean and started to hit him all over the place. Dean grunts in pain as he lets her do it. He didn't even try to stop her. "I hate you! You son of a bitch, you killed her! You killed her!" Emma screams in anger. Sam and Bobby pull her off Dean. Emma started sobbing hysterically and Bobby took her away from them. Dean stood there in silence as Bobby took her in the house. Sam glances at Dean then walked away.

* * *

**Poor Emma, she lost her best friend now. :( Could you blame her for wanting to beat the crap out of Dean? Yes, I'm mean but that is how I would react if he had to kill my friend. **


	14. Rescuing John Winchester

**Jefferson City, Missouri.**

Dean and Sam are walking by the river. Emma walks behind them. They step up beside some trees and Dean stops.

"Hey, hey," Dean caught Sam's attention. Sam stops and looks at him. "Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise."

Sam and Emma look over and see an apartment building with a sign out front that says "Sunrise Apartments."

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside." Dean says, realizing what demons can do.

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us." Sam says, making a point.

Dean said, "And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields."

Sam nods. "They probably know what exactly we look like, too. And they could look like anybody."

Dean grinds his teeth in frustration. "Yeah, this sucks out loud."

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" Sam asks Dean.

Dean looks over at the building for a minute. Dean gets an idea.

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians," Dean suggested.

"I like the idea, no civilians get hurt." Emma says, looking at Dean. For the first time since they met, Dean smiles at Emma.

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam says, looking at both of them.

Dean replied back, "Seven minutes exactly."

* * *

Emma stood back with Dean while Sam goes inside. Sam walks in the front door and goes to a fire alarm on the wall. Just as he's about to pull it, a man comes walking down the hallway.

Sam moves quickly to the stairs like he's going up them, but when the man leaves through the front door, he quickly goes and pulls the fire alarm.

Dean and Emma hear the alarm and smiled at each other. The plan is working so far.

Sam leaves the building.

* * *

People are leaving and firemen are coming in. Dean comes up to a fireman.

"Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" Dean asks, pretended be concerned.

"We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back," the fireman says, pushing Dean away.

"Well, I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous…" Dean says to the fireman.

"Sir, you have to stay back."

Sam and Emma moves behind them to the fire truck. He finds a compartment and picks the lock.

* * *

**Inside Apartment**

The woman is sitting with her head down. There is banging on the door and she looks up – her eyes are completely black. She and the man go over to the door to look out through the peep hole.

Dean said, "This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate."

The man steps behind the door and nods for the woman to open it. She unlocks the door and the boys shove it open. The woman is thrown backward as Dean and Sam come through. The brothers spray the couple with water from their tanks and it burns them – holy water. Dean punches the man and shoves him into a closet.

"Come on!" Dean shouted at Sam. Sam grabs the woman off the table and shoves her in as well. Dean leans against the door and it lurches as the demons inside try to get out. Emma ran to Dean's side and helped out to keep the door shut.

"Hurry up!" Dean shouted again.

Sam grabs a canister of salt from the duffle bag and runs a line around the closet door. As soon as he finishes it, the pounding stops. Emma moves from the door and waited for the boys to take off their fireman gear.

They move to the bedroom door. They slowly open it and see John on the bed. Emma gasps softly and walks quickly over to the side of the bed.

Dean goes over to his father.

"Dad?" Dean leans down and listens. "He's still breathing."

Sam looks relieved so is Emma.

Dean starts shaking John. "Dad, wake up. Dad!"

Dean takes out a knife and is about to cut the restraints around John's wrists.

"Wait. Wait." Sam says quickly.

"What?"

Sam glances at Dean. "He could be possessed for all we know."

Dean stares at him like he's insane."What, are you nuts?"

"Dean, we got to be sure."

Sam takes a flask of holy water out of the duffle bag and sprinkles it on John. It has no effect.

Emma sighs in relief. John moans and starts to come around.

"Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?" John says, confused.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asks John.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?" John looks at the boys.

"Don't worry, Dad, its safe." Sam says, glancing at Dean.

Dean cuts him free.

"Good boys. Good boys." John

Emma smiles at John. "I'm glad you're alive, John. You need to stop scaring us, okay?" Emma jokes with John as the boys help him up. John chuckles.

Dean and Sam are carrying John out of the bedroom. The front door suddenly bursts open and the man and fireman come in. Their eyes were black.

* * *

Emma screams in fear and the boys reacted quickly.

"Go! Go!" Sam shouts at Emma and she ran back into the bedroom.

"Back! Back!" Dean shouts as he moves quickly into the bedroom.

They go back into the bedroom and close the door locking it.

An axe suddenly comes through the door.

Emma screams again and opens the window to the fire escape. She gets out and waits for them.

Sam runs a line of salt at the bedroom door. Dean and John are already out on the fire escape.

"Sam, let's go!" Dean calls out to Sam.

Sam tosses him the duffle bag and goes through the window out onto the fire escape. He runs salt along the window sill.

Dean and Emma help John down onto the street and Sam moves ahead of them.

Sam is suddenly attacked by the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. He pins Sam down on the street and starts beating him to death.

"NO!" Emma screams out and Dean puts John down and goes to his brother's aid.

"Sam!' Dean screams.

Dean runs over and kicks the man in the face, but it has no effect. Dean is suddenly thrown onto a parked car, shattering the windshield and the man goes back to beating Sam.

Emma lets John down and ran over to the man where she jumps on his back. The man stops and tries to get Emma off his back. She struggles with him and he flips her over to the ground. She grunts in pain and he starts choking her. Emma started to gasp for air and tried to claw his hands off her neck.

"Emma!" John screamed out.

Something snapped inside her and she screams at the top of her lungs, throwing him in the air with her hand. Emma stood up and growls in rage. He landed on the ground and glances at Emma in shock. John and Sam couldn't believe what they had seen.

Emma blinks and the rage was gone. She gasps loudly and looked at her hand. She couldn't believe it and didn't know how she did it. The man stood up and strides over to her when suddenly there is a gunshot and the man gets a bullet through the head.

Emma gasped and covers her mouth.

Emma looks over and sees Dean standing with the Colt. He puts it away and comes over to his brother.

"Sam!" Dean picks him up. "Sam, come on! Come on!"

Dean gets Sam onto his feet and they look at the dead man. The demon is dead and so is the man it was possessing.

Emma was still standing, in shock about her new power.

"Come on. We got to get out of here." Dean says to Emma. Emma ran over to John. She picks him up and helped him to walk.

They left the area in a hurry.

* * *

**Dang... Emma got a new power, throwing people without touching them. That's not good, isn't it? Review...please? **


	15. The Yellow-Eyed Demon

**Alright, John got saved by the evil demons, :). But There's bad news coming.. duh duh duh... **

* * *

**Cabin**

The Impala is parked outside a cabin in the woods.

Inside Sam is pouring salt along the window still. His face is a mess –bruised, bloody, and swollen. Emma checks out the bruises on her neck. It's appearing already.

She glances at her hand and couldn't understand how she was able to get the man off her or throwing him in the air. It scared her.

Emma glances at Sam and Sam was looking at her. "How did you…" Sam was about to ask her when Dean came in.

"How is he?" Sam asks, looking at Dean.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?"

"I'll survive." Sam turns to his brother. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up." Dean says, glancing at Emma. She was looking in the mirror when she saw Dean. She looks down.

"Yeah." Sam looks at his brother. "Hey, uh…Dean, you, um…you saved my life back there."

Dean smiles at Sam. "So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

Emma chuckles at them and sat down in one of the chairs.

"You're welcome."

Sam walks across the room.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there." Dean says gently.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam replies, looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh… it scares me sometimes."

Sam just looks at him, not knowing what to say. John comes into the room.

"It shouldn't. You did well." John says, nodding at him.

"You're not mad?" Dean says, baffled at his father's reaction.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

John chuckles. "Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you - you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." Dean smiles gently.

The wind suddenly picks up and the light start to flicker. They all go over to the window. Emma's heart was beating quickly as she searches outside.

"It found us. It's here." John announces, looking at them.

Sam said, "The demon?"

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door," John says, making an order.

"I already did it."

"Well, check it, okay?"

"Okay." Sam leaves the room

* * *

Emma walks away from the windows and prepares herself for the coming demon. She could try use her new power but didn't have a control of it yet so she can't technically defend herself yet. She didn't know how to use the guns and Dean refuses to give them to her.

"Dean, you got the gun?" John asks Dean.

"Yeah."

"Give it to me." John says, putting his hand out for the gun.

Dean takes out the Colt out of his jeans. "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared."

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry."

Dean hesitates and looks down at the gun.

Emma felt that something was wrong. An alarm went off in her mind. She stood up slowly and watches Dean and John.

"Son, please."

Dean starts to back up a few steps.

"Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?" John frowns at Dean.

"He'd be furious."

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one."

John just looks at him as Dean raises the gun, pointing it at him and cocking it.

"You're not my Dad."

Emma walks slowly to Dean.

"Dean, put the gun down." Emma whispers, glancing at Dean. She thought that he was losing it.

"Dean, it's me." John says, trying to convince him.

"I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What's the hell's gotten into you?" John argues.

"Dean, put the gun down please," Emma begs Dean. He shook his head.

"I could ask you the same thing. Stay back." Dean orders John.

Sam comes into the room and is shocked to see Dean pointing the gun at John.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam barks out, confused at the exchange. Emma glances at Sam and shook her head.

"Your brother's lost mind" John says to Sam.

"He's not Dad." Dean explains to Sam.

"What?" Sam says, shocked.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean starts to get upset.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John says to Sam.

"Dean, how do you know?"

"He's…. he's different." Dean says, fighting back tears.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." John says, glancing at Sam.

Sam looks back and forth between his father and brother. Dean glances at him, but doesn't say anything else to convince him.

Emma frowns as she watches John. She senses that there was something different about John.

"Dean, I think you're right. John's different," Emma whispers and walks to Dean's side. She stood there while waiting for Sam to make his decision.

"Sam?" John says, desperate for Sam to take his side.

Sam looks back and forth.

"No. No." Sam says, moving over to stand by his brother's side.

John looks at them.

"Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead. Kill me."

John looks down and waits.

* * *

Dean holds the gun on him, but can't pull the trigger.

"I thought so." John says, looking back up and his eyes are yellow.

Sam lunges, but are thrown against the wall, pinned there. So is Dean, and he drops the Colt. John picks it up and Emma whimpers as she walks backward. She waves her hand on him and nothing happened. Emma grunts in frustration.

John waves his hand on her and she is thrown against the wall, pinned next to Sam.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been," John observes the gun, chuckling.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam says, realizing the demon was inside his father.

"Well, you found me." John gestures at himself.

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?" John chuckles, staring at Sam.

Sam tries to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but fails.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam says angrily.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," John puts the gun down on a table. "Here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam looks at the gun, but nothing happens.

"Well, this is fun." John says, walking over to the window beside Dean. "I would've killed you a hundred times today, but this…. (Sighs) this is worth the wait."

Dean struggles, but is still pinned to the wall. John looks over to him.

"Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God" Dean threatens to John.

"What? What are you and God gonna go? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." John comes over to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Dean spats to John.

John smiles then stare at him coldly. "The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean scoffs at John.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? (He smiles at Dean) Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

Dean stares at John coldly. "You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asks, struggling to get off the wall.

John turns to Sam. "You mean did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah."

Jon turns back to Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. (He backs up toward Sam) Been shopping for rings and everything. (He turns to Sam) You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

Emma whimper as she watches John. Sam frowns in confusion. "In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy. You… and all the children like you." John says to Sam then look at Emma. He smiles at Emma and walks over to her.

"Oh, my pretty Emma. I was delighted when you threw my son in the air. I was so excited that your powers are finally coming out." John says, caressing her cheek. She turns away when he did that.

John chuckles at Emma and she looks back at him. "Why? Why did you kill my parents? They weren't in your way! You could have just left them alone!"

John stares at her then responded. "Because your mother was researching on the demons, and I couldn't afford her to warn you away. That's why I slit her throat as she discovered that the demons were real."

Emma gasps quietly then sobs. "No… I hate you!" Emma screams as she struggles.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologue." Dean says, looking at John.

John goes to him. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean just smiles at him and John looks at Dean.

* * *

He steps back and puts his head down. When he looks back up, Dean suddenly yells in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam yells.

"Oh my god! Stop it, stop hurting Dean! Stop!" Emma yells at John.

Dean starts to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam starts to struggle against the force pinning him. Emma did the same thing.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean yells at John.

John looks at him again and smiles. Dean starts screaming in pain.

"You son of bitch, stop!" Emma yells, struggling against the force pinning her.

"Dean! No!" Sam yells again.

The blood is flowing out of Dean. Sam struggles as hard as he can to break free. Blood is running out of Dean's mouth.

"Dad, please," Dean says, strained.

Dean passes out.

"Dean!" Sam calls out.

Suddenly, John starts to whisper. "Stop."

Sam and Emma is suddenly let go. "Stop it." John whispers again.

Sam dives and grabs the gun off the table. John turns to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aims the gun at him.

Emma ran over to Dean and took her jacket off, pressing the jacket on his chest. Dean moans in pain.

Emma caresses his cheek. "I'm sorry…" she whispers, pressing the jacket harder on this chest to stop the bleeding.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." John says to Sam, who is aiming the gun at him.

"I know."

Sam fires the gun, shooting John in the leg. He falls down and so does Dean. Emma caught him in time. Sam gets up and goes to his brother.

"Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood." Sam said, glancing at the blood underneath Dean.

"Where's Dad?" Dean moans in pain.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean." Sam says gently.

"Go check on him."

Emma looks up at Sam.

"Dean," Sam objects.

"Go check on him." Dean repeated himself.

Sam gets up and goes over to check on John. He is laying motionless on the floor.

Sam leans down to John. "Dad? Dad?"

* * *

John suddenly looks up which caused Sam to back up quickly and caused Emma to jerk back in fear.

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam aims the gun at John. "Do it now!" John shouted, straining to keep the demon inside.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it," Dean threatens Sam. Emma glances at Dean then at Sam. Emma could tell that Sam was being tortured about what to do.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this right here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no." Dean tells Sam again.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…"

Suddenly, John's mouth opens and the demon leaves John in a black cloud from his mouth. It disappears through the floor.

Emma closes her eyes in relief then opens her eyes and saw John's face.

John looks at Sam accusingly.

"Sam, we need to take Dean to the hospital now!" Emma says, realizing that he continued to bleed from his chest. She could see the color changing in his face from normal to pale.

"Sam!" Emma grunts as she tries to get Dean up.

Sam looks at his father once more then ran over to Dean, helping Emma with Dean.

They get Dean in the backseat and Emma went back inside to help John. She helped John into the car seat next to Sam then ran back into the backseat where she grabs a towel from the house and presses on his chest.

* * *

**In the Impala**

Sam is driving with John by his side. Dean is in the backseat with Emma. John gasps in pain; Dean is just slumped in the back seat. Emma was so worried about Dean that she continues to try to stop the bleeding.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam says when he heard John gasped in pain again. He looks in the driver's view mirror and sees Emma's worried look.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first before me, before everything." John says, grunted in pain.

Sam looks in the rear view mirror at Dean.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright?"

Emma checks Dean's pulse. His pulse was getting weak. "Dean, stay with us. Please." Emma whispers in his ear.

Sam continues to talk. "I mean, we already found the demon…"

An eighteen wheeler suddenly slams into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideway in front of it.

The driver of the semi is sitting behind the wheel. His eyes are black.

Dean, Sam, Emma, and John are all unconscious in the car – blood all over them.

* * *

**Oh crap!**


	16. Dean is in coma

Okay, the chapter is up! :) Thank you for adding my story on your favorite list and leaving a review. I appreciate them. :)

* * *

The demon-possessing-a-truck-driver steps out of his truck and walks over. John, Dean, and Emma are unconscious. Sam is barely awake. The demon pulls the driver's side door off its hinges; revealing Sam pointing the Colt at him.

"Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god." Sam says, holding the Colt.

The demon cocks his head aside. "You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else."

Sam cocks his gun. "You want to bet?"

It smiles; the black demon pours out of the man, who collapses. Sam uncocks the gun, drops his head back in relief.

The truck driver woke up and saw the crushed Impala.

"Oh my god!"

"Dad?" Sam groans in pain.

"Did I do this?" the man asks Sam. Sam ignores him.

"Dad! Emma? Dean? Dean!"

* * *

**Crash site – Day**

A rescue helicopter descends to the site, and they are being loaded onto the stretchers. John, Emma, and Dean are still unconscious, Sam is awake.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heart rate 95." The paramedic man talks into the radio.

"Tell me if they're okay!" Sam struggles to get out of the stretcher.

"You have to stay still!" the paramedic woman tells Sam.

"Are they even alive?" Sam asks angrily.

* * *

**At the hospital; in the ER **

The doctors rush them to the emergency room, separating them in each room. Only Sam and Emma are in the same room.

Sam was still shouting, aggressive because he wanted to know if they were okay. The doctors were still working on Sam, trying to calm him down.

Emma groans in pain and woke up to a doctor barking an order to the nurse.

Emma whimper and the doctor heard her, looking at her.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" the doctor asks gently.

Emma started sobbing. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital, ma'am. You were in a bad car wreck," the doctor explains to her and her memories came flooding back to her.

"Oh my god! Where are they? Are they okay?! Please tell me!" Emma asked, getting upset.

She heard Sam shouting.

"Sam! Sam!" Emma screams and Sam heard her.

"Emma!"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down. Okay, I need to tell you that your arm's been dislocated and we need to set it back into the place."

"Emma!" Sam shouted again and Emma cries hysterically.

The doctor looks at the nurse, who came over to side to help him to set the arm.

"On the count of three, ready? 1, 2, 3!"

Emma screams loudly out of pain as the doctor popped the dislocated arm back in place.

Sam jumped off the stretcher as he ran over to Emma. Sam takes the neck brace off quickly and threw it on the floor.

"Emma!" Sam came over to her face and she was so relieved to see him.

He caressed her hair as she cries. "It's okay, Emma. I'm fine; I'm trying to find out about Dean and Dad."

"Sir, you should be in bed now!"The nurse orders Sam and Sam ignore her.

Emma groans in pain again. "My arm…" Emma asks the doctor.

The doctor puts her arm in a sling. "I'm sorry; I had to put it back in the place. We are going to give you some morphine for the pain, ma'am."

The nurse takes the shot and puts morphine in the IV.

"I don't want to go to sleep… please…" Emma could feel the effects of the morphine.

"Sam…" Emma whispers, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It's okay, Emma. I'll be here." Sam smiles gently.

Emma nods slowly and closed her eyes.

* * *

**In a hospital room.**

Emma wakes up to the beeping noise. She moans as she turns her head to the noisy machine. It was a EKG machine.

Emma frowns as she looks around the room. She realizes that she's in the hospital. She found Sam standing at the window, lost in his thoughts.

"Sam?" Emma whispers and he turns around. Sam smiles and sat down next to her bed. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Hey. How are you?" Sam says, smiling. It was good to see him smile.

Emma smiles back. "I'm sore but happy to be alive." She rests her eyes for a second and sighed heavily.

"Are they okay?" Emma asks. Sam looks down for a minute then back at Emma. He had tears in his eyes. Her heart stops.

"Sam?" Emma's voice started to break.

"Dad's okay. He got a broken arm but Dean… it's not good."

Emma squeezes his hand to make him continue. "He sustained serious injuries; the blood loss, the contusions to his liver and kidney. Also, he has a severe head trauma. The doctor is really worried about that because Dean is showing early signs of cerebral edema. Dean's in coma now and the doctor thinks that he will never wake up." Sam's voice breaks and sighed heavily.

Emma sobs for a second and sighs again. "I don't believe that. I know Dean… he'll wake up. I know it."

"Emma, the doctor told me that most people with this degree injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard but he expects us to have realistic expectations. That means that Dean could die."

Emma exhales sharply. "Oh Sam…"

His tears run down his cheeks. Emma reaches over with her good hand and wipes them away. "Sam, please don't cry. He's not dead yet. Can you take me to Dean? Please?"

Sam nods and went out to get the wheelchair. Emma rubs her tears away then sat up slowly. Sam come in the room with the wheelchair and gives her a robe.

Sam helps her to put the robe on then wheeled her into Dean's room.

* * *

**Dean's room**

Emma started breathing heavily when she saw Dean for the first time since the accident. Dean had tubes in his mouth and nose.

Sam wheels her to Dean's bed. Emma stares at Dean and then took his hand into her hand. "Dean… keep fighting. We need you… your Dad and Sam needs you."

Emma sighs heavily and felt the tears coming back.

"I need you, Dean. Even I have been rude to you lately and I'm sorry for that. You had no choice but to kill Meg the demon, leaving the body of my best friend. You did the right thing, Dean and I don't blame you at all. If you can hear me, I don't blame you. If you survive this, I will never blame you for anything else again nor get angry unless if you piss me off."

Sam chuckles. "Dean has a tendency to piss anybody off."

Emma smiles and nodded. "I'm just trying to let Dean know that I forgive him."

Emma turns back and stares at Dean's face softly. "I forgive you, Dean." Emma says, kissing his hand.

Sam realizes that Emma had fallen in love with Dean. "You love Dean, don't you?"

Emma is taken aback. "What?"

"The way that you're looking at Dean, you're in love and you can't deny that, Emma. Not to me."

Emma smiles gently and nodded. "Yes, I love Dean. I don't remember exactly when I fell in love with him but it was sometimes after I came into your lives. Life's funny, isn't it?" she chuckles.

Sam smiles gently.

"As much as it kills me that Dean doesn't know I love him, it's better than way. I think it's better off being friends. I got way too many issues that I need to deal with, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Okay, Emma. I won't say a word. But I'll watch out for you and make sure that Dean doesn't do anything stupid to you like being an asshole to you… that is if he wakes up."

Emma chuckles and they hugged. "Thank you, Sam." She whispers into his ear.

* * *

**I hope you like this story so far and please let me know how do you feel about Emma confessing her love for Dean to Sam by leaving a review. :) **


	17. John and Sam's argument

**Thank you for adding my story on your favorite list and any more reviews to come, thank you. :) **

* * *

**John's room. **

As Emma walks in John's room, they were discussing about John's list.

"Hey, here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me." John says and hears Emma walking in.

"Hey, Emma! It's good to see you up and walking." John says, smiling. Emma gives him a hug and kisses him on his forehead.

"Same here, John."

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam says, reading off the list.

"Protection," John replies.

"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me and Emma. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't." John says and Sam nods. He leaves the room.

Emma glances at him then frowns at him. "You sure that you don't have any idea what the demon meant by that?"

John chuckles. "You don't have to worry about that. I honestly don't know what he meant."

"Okay."

* * *

**An hour later**

As Emma was coming back from the cafeteria with two coffees, she sees Sam stalking into the room with a duffel bag.

Emma frowns at his behavior and walks quickly into John's room.

"You're quiet." John says, noticing his behavior.

Sam turns, fuming and hurls the bag onto the bed with a crash. Emma jumps and put down the coffees.

"Sam!" Emma says, appalled at his behavior.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asks, angry at John.

"What are you talking about?" John asks and his answer set off Sam.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon; you use it to call one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!"

Emma gasped in shock. "John, is this true?" Emma asks and John closes his eyes. It answered her question.

"I have a plan, Sam." John explains, staring at Sam.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving you own son!"

"Sam, please stop!" Emma says to Sam, appalled at his behavior.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean." John says angrily.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"Guys, stop it, please!" Emma tried to stop the conversation but they ignored her.

"It was possessing you, Dad; I would have killed you too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake now."

Sam scoffs at John. "Go to hell."

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong –"

Suddenly, a glass of water slides quickly on the table and it goes flying, crashing to the floor.

Emma gasps in shock while Sam and John looks at each other, confused.

Nurses and doctors start running by the hallway.

"Something's going on out there." John says and jerks his head, indicting "Go find out" to Sam.

Sam and Emma ran out.

* * *

**Dean's room**

Monitors are beeping; a doctor and some nurses are surrounding Dean, resuscitating him.

"All clear!" the doctor barks out.

Sam and Emma huddles in the doorway. Sam had tears in his eyes while Emma held her breath.

"No," Sam whispers and Emma held on to his arm.

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, let's go again, 360"

"Charging"

Sam is crying and fidgeting. Emma heard something in the background and looks up at Sam. Sam blinks, looks confused, as if he's heard something.

The monitors slow down then quiet down.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse announced.

They both sigh in relief and Sam backs into the hallway, watching from there. Emma went over to Dean and kisses his forehead.

"Damn it, Dean. Please don't die on us." Emma whispers, resting her forehead on his forehead.

Sam went back to talk to John about what he had heard and Emma sat in a chair next to Dean's bed.

She watches Dean as he slept and held his hand. Emma was so tired after today's event and rests her head on the side of his bed. She falls asleep.

She heard something in her sleep and wakes up slowly. She looks around and sees Dean standing over there, watching at himself.

Emma gasps loudly, standing up quickly.

Dean jerks his head at Emma. He realizes that Emma could see him.

"Emma, can you see me?" Dean asks desperately.

Emma looks at Dean in the bed then at Dean. "Oh my god, I can see you… but how?"

Dean smiles and went over to her quickly. "Emma, you have no idea how relieved I am that you can see me finally!"

Emma rubs her head. "I think I'm dreaming." Emma says and walks around Dean.

"Emma, you're awake."

"No, I'm not. I'm seeing two Deans!" Emma says then pitches herself. "OW!"

"See, you're awake." Dean says, chuckling at Emma.

"Oh my god…I'm going crazy now." Emma laughs nervously, rubbing her forehead.

"No, you're not."

"Just two questions, did you hear the conversation between Sam and I? And you're the one that knocks the glass of the table?"

"No and yes. It was so freaking cool, man!" Dean smiles.

Emma are relieved. "Okay, good." Emma sighs heavily and sat down.

"Why do you look relieved? Was the conversation embarrassing?" Dean asks, curious about the conversation between Sam and Emma.

"Um, no but it was private and you didn't need to know that."

Sam comes in the room and hears Emma talking by herself.

Sam looks around. "Uh, Emma, who are you talking to?"

Emma jumps at Sam's voice. Sam has a brown bag in his hands.

"Um, Sam. Somehow I can see Dean and he's over here by me."

Sam glances at the empty space next to Emma.

"What, you can see Dean?" Sam says in shock as he puts down the bag.

Emma nods.

"But how?"

"I have no idea, Sam. I was asleep. And the next thing I know, I see Dean." Emma shrugged.

"Okay… well you obviously can talk to Dean so can you be the translator or communicator? Whatever how it works." Sam asks and Emma looks at Dean.

Emma nods.

"Sam, I'm hunting something." Dean says and Emma repeats his answer.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting. Do, do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time, dude." Dean says, annoyed with Sam and Emma chuckles.

"What?" Sam asks Emma.

"He said one question at a time, dude." Emma replies and Sam cracks a smile at her.

"What is it?" Sam asks again.

"Reaper. I don't think its killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up."

Emma replied his answer to Sam and Sam look surprised.

"A reaper. Dean. It is after you?"

Dean nods and Emma nods at Sam.

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it." Sam replied and Dean nods.

"Yeah, you can't kill death." Dean says to himself.

"Man, you're, um," Sam says and Dean answers for himself. "I'm screwed, Sam."

"Dean, you're not screwed." Emma responds to Dean.

"No, No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way." Sam starts pacing. "There's gotta be a way. Dad will know what to do."

Sam leaves. Emma and Dean look at each other.

"Dean, there's gotta be something that we can save you from the reaper," Emma says, pacing back and forth.

"Emma, you can't kill Death, basically. So I'm gonna die no matter what." Dean responds and tries to stop Emma from pacing but his hand goes through her arm.

Sam returns, carrying the Journal. He sits on the edge of Dean's bed. Emma turns away from the window and watches Sam going through the book.

"Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room."

"Where is he?" Dean asks and Sam didn't hear him.

"But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here." Sam flips open the journal and leafs through it, glancing up at Dean's unconscious form occasionally.

Dean comes to stand behind him.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy." Dean says to Sam and Emma smiles at them.

Sam turns to a page that says "Reapers". Dean leans over and reads something. His eyes go wide.

"Son of a bitch." Dean says and leaves the room.

Emma walks over to the door and watches Dean as he stalks down the hallway.

"Emma?" Sam says as she turns to his voice. "Did Dean leave the room?"

She nods. "I'm going to get some coffee, Sam. Do not say anything to John about me. I don't know how I can see Dean."

Sam nods and she leaves Sam alone with Dean.

* * *

**Review please? **


	18. In Time of Dying

**I decided to post another chapter up too. Thank for you reading my story. **

* * *

Sam stood up and walks to the window side of Dean's bed, hands in his pockets.

Sam looks around. "I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, alright. As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with dad, we'll kill each other, and you know that."

Sam pauses and looked at Dean's unconscious face. "Dean, you've got to hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?"

Emma came back with two coffees. "Thought you could use some." Emma says, passing one of them to Sam.

"Thanks, Emma." Sam whispers, sitting on side of Dean's bed.

Emma sat in a chair and took a sip. They sat there for a while in silence.

Emma felt herself nod on and off. Emma sighed and puts the coffee down on the floor. She rests her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest.

* * *

**Five minutes later.**

Sam is still sitting on the bed as Dean gasps, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in his throat.

Emma jumps, waking up and saw Dean awake. "Oh my god, Dean!"

Emma strides over to Dean.

"Dean?" Sam says, running out into the hallway. "Help! I need help!"

* * *

**The next day**

Emma found John in his room. "John, where were you last night?" Emma asks as John puts his jacket on.

"I had to do some things that I needed to get done." John says, glancing over at Emma.

Emma frowns for a minute then it clicked in her mind. "John… you didn't." Emma whispers.

John looks at her sadly. "Oh my god, John. You brought Dean back, did you?" her voice started to break.

"Yes, but don't tell the boys. They can't know." John says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Emma scoffs then cries for a minute. "They need you; you have no idea, John. They need their father. You're so stupid, you know that, John."

John walks over and hugs her. "I'm sorry but I had no choice. Dean was going to die and I couldn't have that."

Emma sobs into his chest and John rests his cheek on her head. John steps back, looking at Emma with tears in his eyes. "Emma, take care of my boys. Make sure that they don't fight with each other all the times and keep them safe. I trust you."

Emma sobs and nodded. She wipes his tears away and held his face in her hands. "I promise."

John nods. "I love you."

Emma smiles at him gently. "I love you too, John." He hugs her again and Emma sighs heavily. They break apart and Emma wipes her tears away.

"Let's go." John says, taking her hand. She nods and they walk out together.

* * *

**Dean's room**

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." The doctor says to Dean.

Dean smiles and says, "Thanks, doc."

The doctor leaves; Dean turns to Sam. "So you said a Reaper was after me?"

"Yeah." Sam nods.

"How did I ditch it?" Dean asks and Sam frowns at him. "You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong."

A knock on the door, John hovers in the doorway with Emma at his side.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters." John smiles at Dean.

"Where are you last night?" Sam says angrily. Emma shifted uncomfortably and went over to the chair to sit down next to Dean.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific." Sam grunts in anger.

"Come on, Sam." Dean says to Sam.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asks, staring at his father.

Emma shifted again.

John stares at Sam. "No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John says, pleading.

Emma looks at them sadly.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asks, frowning at his father's response.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" John asks Sam then glanced at Emma.

He was telling her to give him privacy with Dean with a look and she stood up.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"I'll go with you, Sam." Emma volunteers and Sam nods. They leave the room and Sam was still frowning.

John looks after him sadly.

"What is it?" Dean asks, noticing that there was something off about John.

"You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd…. You'd say "it's okay, Dad."

John pauses. "Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean is taken aback. "Why?"

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you." John was crying by the end of the speech.

Dean was near tears.

"This really you talking?" Dean asks John.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me."

"Why are you saying this stuff?"

John comes closer, puts a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?"

"Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, Dean."

John leans over and whispers something into Dean's ear. Dean pulls back in shock, processing. John leaves and Dean stares after him.

* * *

**In the hallway**

Emma walks slowly with Sam. Sam has John's coffee in his hand while Emma sips her coffee.

As Sam walks back to the room carrying a cup of coffee with Emma behind him. He looks into a room and sees John on the floor.

"Dad?!" Sam says, seeing John. Emma gasps, screaming John's name out.

Dropping the cup, Sam runs to John's side, kneeling over him and screaming for help. Emma ran to get help.

* * *

**In the hospital room**

Once again, a crowd of doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation, this time on John. Dean, Emma, and Sam hover in the doorway, and a nurse tries to push them out.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad! Come on." Dean pleads to the nurse then watches his dad being resuscitated by a doctor.

Emma held her breath as they watch the doctor working on John.

"Okay, stop compressions." The doctor say, looking at the heart monitor.

"Come on, come on." Dean whispers.

Still no pulse." The nurse says to the doctor.

"Okay, that's it everybody."

Emma felt her stomach drop.

"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 a.m." the doctor announces.

Emma sobs, running over to John. "No! Please keep working! Save his life!" Emma pleads to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. He's gone. We can't do anything." The doctor says gently and left them alone with John.

Emma stares after the doctor then looks back at John's face. She started sobbing and lay her head down at his chest.

The boys stare at their father in disbelief.

Emma looks up and stares at John's face once more. "I'll miss you." Emma sobs as she kisses his forehead.

Emma walks out, leaving the boys with their Dad. Emma started to walk down the hall then broke into running. She ran until she found an empty room and storms into the room, slamming the door without touching.

She started throwing things in anger and everything that she threw broke. She broke down sobbing and covered her face. She slid down against the wall, crying.

She whimper as she thought back to what John had done. He sold his soul to the demon so he could save Dean's life.

She sat up and sighs heavily.

"No more, you hear me. No more!" Emma says out loud for any demons or creatures that might have listened to her.

Emma walks out.

The yellow-eyed demon came out behind the post and smiles.

* * *

**I cried at John's death. :( **


	19. Funeral for John Winchester

**The next night.**

The only light comes from the wrapped, burning body. Standing behind, hands in their pockets, are Sam, Emma and Dean. Sam is near tears and fidgeting, Dean staring into the flames silently. Emma is exhausted from all the crying that she spent since he died. She stares into the flames quietly.

"Before he…." Sam pauses and sobs. "Before, did he say anything to you? About anything?"

"No. Nothing." Dean says, not looking at him.

Sam glances at Emma. "Emma?"

Emma looks at Sam with tired eyes. "No. He never said anything to me."

Emma looks back at the flames and sighs heavily. She closes her eyes and thinks back to what John had told her.

_"Take care of my boys. Make sure that they don't fight with each other all the times and keep them safe. I trust you."_

It brought fresh tears to her eyes and she sobs, opening her eyes to the flames. Sam glances at her again and noticed that she was crying again.

Emma shudders with grief and anger. She walks away from the ceremony and sat on the log that was there. Emma puts her head down and started to cry again.

"Damn you, John," Emma whispers.

She looks up at the sky. It was clear tonight so she could see the stars. "John… why?" Emma whispers and whimpered in tears. She couldn't breathe because she was crying harder. She stops crying for a second and closed her eyes.

_John smiles at Emma and hugs her tightly. "I love you, Emma." Emma looks back up at John and smiles at him._

Emma smiles at the memory and opened her eyes. Emma gasps as Sam appeared in front of her. "Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma stares at Sam and nodded. "Yes…I'm fine."

Emma stood up and walked with the boys as the fire went out. They get into a rental car and Dean drove them to the hotel.

There was no another room available for Emma so Emma had to share a room with Dean and Sam. They get to their room and Dean turns on the light.

Emma stares at the two beds then took her shoes off. She crawls onto one of them and got under the blanket without saying a word. Sam and Dean look at each other.

Sam gets into his bed and Dean gets into the bed with Emma. Emma felt Dean under the blankets and scoot away from him as far as possible. Emma fell asleep and Dean turns the light off.

* * *

**3:30 in the morning. **

Dean wakes up and heard Emma whimpering in her sleep. Dean rolls over to his side and watches Emma. She was crying in her sleep.

Dean touches her arm and shook her. "Emma, wake up. Wake up."

Emma gasps and woke up to see Dean's face. "What?" Emma whispers to Dean.

"You were crying in your sleep." Dean whispers back.

"Oh…"

"Are you okay?" Dean asks Emma and she started to cry again. Dean takes her into his arms and she cried into his chest.

Dean caresses her hair as she cried. "Its okay, Emma. It's going to be okay." Dean whispers and kissed her head.

Emma stops crying finally and looks back at Dean. He was staring at her. "Dean… can you hold me tonight until I go to sleep?" Emma whispers and Dean smiles at her.

"Of course, Emma," Dean says, caressing her cheek.

Emma smiles gently and settles into his arms. Emma listens to Dean's heartbeat and it calmed her down. She felt safe in his arms and closes her eyes. She eventually falls asleep.

Dean listened to her slow breathing and stares at her beautiful face. He was attracted to her but didn't know how to tell her. Dean soon falls asleep, listening to her breathing.

* * *

**The next day**

The rental car arrives at Bobby's place and Bobby came out to meet them. "I'm sorry about your Daddy, boys." He says to them as Dean and Sam came out of the car. They nodded.

Emma comes out of the car and Bobby noticed that there was something wrong with Emma. "Emma, are you okay?" Bobby asks as Emma stood in daze.

"She's been like this since Dad died," Sam says and Bobby nodded.

Bobby walks over to Emma and puts his arm around her. "Come on, darling." Bobby says gently as he walks with her to his house.

He takes her upstairs to one of the guest's room. "This is for you, Emma."

Emma looks around then at the bed. She takes her shoes off and crawls into the bed.

"Close the curtains, please." Emma says to Bobby. "Emma…"

"Bobby, close the curtains now. Please." Emma says gently but stern.

Bobby nods and closed the curtains. He walks out of the room and closes the door.

He's really concerned about Emma.

Bobby came downstairs and took out the whiskey. He pours whiskey in three glasses and passes them on to the boys.

"Emma is in her room right now, sleeping." Bobby says, drinking his whiskey. "I'm concerned about Emma. I have never seen her like this."

"Yeah, I'm worried too. It's like she's depressed. She hasn't really talked to us since Dad died except only when she answers our questions," Sam says and glanced at Dean.

"What?" Dean says and Sam shook his head.

"Has she eaten anything?" Bobby asked and Sam shook his head. "She won't eat; actually, she refuses to eat. All she wants to do is sleep. That's all she did for the past couple of days."

Bobby stares at upstairs in concern and glances back at the boys.

"I think it's a good idea if you guys stay for a couple days, so that way Emma can recover and Dean can fix up his car." Bobby suggests and they agreed.

* * *

**Looks like Dean is attracted to Emma... perhaps really like her more than as friends. ;) Review please? **


	20. Dean and Emma's first argument

**Chapter is up. Thanks for supporting my story! :) **

* * *

**Two days later**

Bobby made breakfast for everybody and he sets everything on the table. Sam walks in half-asleep, rubbing his eyes as he sat down. "Morning, Sam. Coffee?"

Bobby asked and Sam nods. Bobby pours coffee into a mug and passes it to Sam.

Dean walks in from outside, wiping his hands into the cloth. He's covered in dirt and grease.

"Morning, Bobby. Breakfast looks good," Dean says, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Bobby nods and sat down, fixing himself a plate.

Dean also fixes himself a plate too and sat down.

They ate breakfast in silence until Dean notices the seat next to Bobby was empty. "Where's Emma?" Dean asks, putting down his fork.

Bobby sighs heavily and sipped his coffee. "I checked on Emma this morning and she said that she wasn't hungry. I tried to persuade her to come down but she got mad and ignored me. So I'm leaving her alone for a while then I'll check back on her."

Dean sighed in frustration. "It's been two days since we got here and she hasn't even got out of the bed. Are you sure she's not hungry?"

"I'm pretty sure, Dean. Now, let's not worry about her because I think she'll come down eventually, starving." Bobby says and smiled gently.

Dean nods and went back to eat his breakfast. Sam glances at Bobby and noticed Bobby's worried look.

* * *

**Tonight**

They gathered again for dinner and Dean glances at the empty seat. Sam notices Dean's glance. "Bobby, did you talk to Emma tonight?" Sam asks and took a sip of his beer.

Bobby took a bite of his burger and nods. "I talked to her while cooking dinner and she didn't want to eat. I'm concerned but I can't seem to persuade her to eat. She did ask for a broth though and drank it in front of me quickly. She said that we need to leave her alone and just let her be."

Booby sits back and stretches his arms out, putting his hands behind his neck. "I can't do anything and I hate to see Emma like this, guys. Maybe one of you can talk to her?"

"Okay. First, a broth is not real food, and second of all, I'll speak to her." Dean says, throwing his napkin on his plate. Sam notices Dean's attitude and turn to him.

"Dean, be nice. I know you're frustrated and annoyed with Emma but she's delicate now. Be nice..." Sam says and Dean scoffs at him. "Don't worry about me. Just worry about Emma."

Dean says then stood up. He makes her a plate then went upstairs. He knocks on the door and waited for Emma to respond. There was a silence. He opens the door gently and it was dark inside.

Dean walks in slowly so he wouldn't trip or walk into things because of the darkness. He found a lamp and turns it on. Emma was on her side, asleep. Dean puts the plate down on the table side and sits at the edge of her bed.

"Emma?" Dean whispers, touching her arm. Emma moans and looks at Dean sleepily. "Dean? What's wrong?" Emma asks, groggy from her sleep

"Oh nothing's wrong. I got you some food." Dean says, showing her the plate. Emma groans and turns back on her side.

"I'm not hungry, Dean. Thank you, though." Emma says, half-sleep.

Dean sighs and put the plate back. "Emma, you need to eat. It's been three days and you haven't eaten anything. Please eat." Dean pleads to Emma's back.

Emma sighs heavily. "Dean, I have no appetite and I'm tired. Just please leave me alone."

Dean grunts in frustration and stood up. He walks to the dresser and grabs the edge of it, hanging his head down in anger. He thinks for a moment then turn back to Emma.

* * *

"You know what, Emma, you're eating and that's it," Dean barked out at her.

Emma frowns and sat up in bed. "Dean, you can't tell me what to do."

"Oh yes, I can." Dean chuckles at her. Emma stares at Dean then throw the blanket back away from her. She stood up and crosses her arms.

"say who, Dean?" Emma says coldly.

"Me. I said so." Dean crosses his arms. Emma chuckles at him bitterly. "Really?"

Emma picks up the plate and walks out of the room. Dean frowns at her and followed her.

Emma climbs down the stairs quickly and walks into the kitchen. Sam and Bobby looks up at her in surprise.

"Thank you for the dinner but I'm going to decline. Good night." Emma says, putting the plate down on the table. Sam and Bobby look at each other, realizing that shit was about to hit the fan.

Emma strides past Dean and went back upstairs. Bobby and Sam looks at Dean. He looks pissed.

"Dean" Sam says and Dean ignores him, racing back upstairs. Sam ran after Dean.

"You're selfish, you know that," Dean says, walking in her room.

Emma sighs and turn to Dean. "I'm selfish? Really, Dean? I'm _selfish? _No, you're selfish, Dean. Ever since John died, you have been working on the damn car, not saying a word to Sam or Bobby. Sam has been talking about his father and you refused to. That's selfish, Dean."

Dean clenches his jaw and Sam walks in. They stare at each other in anger and Sam felt uncomfortable. There was so much tension in the air that you could take a knife and slice it through.

"I'm selfish? No, Emma, I'm not. I think that you're a bitch, you know that? Bobby has worked his ass off, trying to get you to eat so you won't starve to death and he has tried to get you back to normal."

"And I appreciate Bobby very much, you have no idea, Dean. You have no idea what I am going through now, Dean. Oh, wait, yes, I do! You lost your Dad. I lost my family and my best friend. I have no one in my life now. I'm ALONE, Dean. _Alone._ You have Sam. He's right there in front of you and you couldn't see him right in front of you because you're too busy working on your DAMN car." Emma yells, turning back against Dean.

Emma felt tears coming and she fought harder to keep them back.

"Damn it, Emma!" Dean shouts and Emma turns back, staring at him in anger. "If it hadn't been you, Dad wouldn't be dead."

Sam's mouth dropped in shock and Emma gasps softly, taken aback from Dean's accusation. She turns around slowly and stared at Dean with such a hatred look on her face. It scared Sam inside because he has never seen her that angry...EVER.

Sam walks backward slowly and calls Bobby

Bobby comes upstairs and join them.

* * *

"_YOU'RE _blaming me for John's death? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Emma screams at Dean. "How dare you say that, you son of bitch! John was like a father to me and I loved him dearly! And when he died, it killed me inside. I blamed myself for not stopping him in time. If I had known that he was going to die, I would have taken his place and he would be alive today. I would be dead and he would be alive."

Sam looks at Emma sadly. Dean felt like shit for saying that to her. Emma sighs heavily and continued her speech.

"But to hear that you blame me for your father's death, that is bullshit and you know it. You have some fucking nerve to say to my face, accusing me of this. THIS! You're angry and you won't talk about your father's death and that is fine, but don't you dare go there and blame me!" Emma stares at him in anger then felt the tears again.

Emma's head bent down and she sobs in grief. She turns back to Dean and sighs heavily. "I miss John so much that it hurts. Blaming me isn't right, blaming yourself isn't right too. It's not your fault, Dean. They couldn't save him, Dean. He's gone now and he's never coming back." Emma cries at the last sentence, closing her eyes.

Emma could see John in her mind and sobs quietly. She opens her eyes and saw Sam with tears in his eyes. Emma glances at Dean and he looked heartbroken even he was maintaining his tough face.

Bobby touches Dean's arm and he flicks away Bobby's hand in anger. "He's not your father and you need to get over it." Dean says coldly at Emma.

"Dean!" Sam whispers sharply, appalled at Dean. "That's enough, Dean," Bobby says sternly at Dean.

"Get over it?" Emma whispers, staring at Dean.

Emma closes her eyes and felt rage inside. "Fuck you, Dean." Emma spat at Dean and walks away. She could feel the rage that she was shaking.

Sam notices her hands, clenching and unclenching.

"Dean, let's go. Leave her alone." Bobby says, walking in front of Dean.

Dean glances at Emma's back. "Why? She's a coward for walking away from the fight." Dean says in anger and Emma turns around.

She waves her hand at a vase and it threw across the room, breaking against the wall.

"What?" Dean says in surprise. Sam and Bobby stood in shock.

"Get out! Get out!" Emma screams in anger.

"Emma, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, I was angry." Dean tries to explain and Emma scoffs at him. Emma strides at him, pushing Dean with her hands.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Emma screams, pushing Dean out of the door. Dean didn't try to fight her and he left her alone, walking downstairs.

Sam follows Dean quickly and Emma sobs, sliding down the wall.

Bobby looks at her sadly and bent down to her. He grabs her hands gently and Emma cries at his gentle touch. "Why are you touching me? You saw what I did... I'm a bad person," Emma sobs out and hung her head down.

Bobby lifts her chin up at him. "No, you're not. You're a special girl who is grieving now."

Emma's bottom lip trembles. "Oh god, I hate myself." Emma cries and Bobby took her in his arms, letting her cry on his chest.

Bobby comforted her in his arms with tears in his eyes.

Emma stopped crying after a while and moves back from Bobby.

Emma stood up and crawls into the bed, exhausted after the fight with Dean.

"Do you need anything else before I leave?" Bobby asks, covering her up with a blanket.

"No… I'm sorry about the vase though." Emma says hoarsely and Bobby smiles gently.

"It was cheap. I can replace it easily. Now, you need to rest, okay?" Bobby whispers and kissed her forehead.

Emma nodded and closes her eyes. Bobby turns the lamp off and walked out, closing the door gently.

* * *

**Midnight**

Emma woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly. She turns on the lamp and looked around. She sighs heavily and rubbed her face tiredly. "It was a bad dream, Emma. You're safe." she whispers to herself and stood up.

She went to the bathroom and did her business then came back to her room , crawling in her bed. She couldn't go back to sleep so she laid there, staring at the ceiling.

As she thought about their fight that happened earlier tonight, Emma regretted throwing a vase in Dean's way. She couldn't control her anger and she needs to now.

As she ponders in her thoughts, she made her final decision.

Emma got out of the bed and took off her pajamas, throwing them into a bag. She puts on her jeans and plaid shirt, tucking it in her jeans. She throws her wavy hair into a ponytail and puts on her Meg's necklace. She looks at it, thinking of the good memories that she shared with Meg and smiled.

She grabs her boots, not wanted to put them on since she wanted to sneak out of the house without waking anyone up. She found a note pad and wrote a note to Bobby and the boys.

_"I'm going to travel around for a while. Bobby, thank you for everything. You're a good man and don't let anybody tells you other wise. Sam, thank you for being there for me. Dean, I'm sorry. I need to leave. Thanks again, guys. Emma Castle."_

She makes the bed up then folds the note, putting it on her pillow. _  
_

She looked around the room to remember what Bobby had done for her. She sighs heavily and throws the bag on over across her chest. She grabs her boots and held it as she slowly walks down the stairs.

Sam was sound asleep on the couch and Dean was somewhere else. Bobby was in his room.

She prayed that no one will hear her. She eventually got out of the house and then quickly started to walk to the road. It was a full moon tonight, thankfully.

For a while she walked on the road until the sun was almost up.

Finally, she heard a car coming so she stops and had her thumb out. The truck pulled over and it was an older gentleman.

"Good morning, Miss, how can I help you?" the gentleman says, tipping his hat at her.

Emma smiles. "Good morning, Sir. I need a ride, could you give me one?"

"Yes, Miss. Where to?"

"Um... honestly I don't know. I guess anywhere. Where are you going?"

He smiled. "Well, I am going to Central Nebraska to pick up my stuff for my farm."

Emma smiles and nodded. "Then that's where I'm going." Emma opens the door and gets in.

The truck drives away with Emma in it. She smiles again.

* * *

**What did you think? Review to tell me. :) **


	21. John's letter

Bobby woke up early in the morning and gets up. He gets dressed then went to the kitchen to start the coffee. He thought about last night's event and wanted to check on Emma.

He went upstairs and knocks on the door. "Emma? It's Bobby."

He wanted for a minute and there was nothing from behind the door. He frowns at the silence and thought that Emma was deeply asleep and didn't hear him.

Bobby opens the door gently, walking in. It was still dark in the room because the curtains were closed.

Bobby felt that something was wrong and walks quickly over to the window, opening the curtains.

Bobby gasps as he realized that Emma wasn't in bed. The bed was made and there was a note on the pillow.

Bobby walks over to the bed and picks up the note. He unfolds it and reads it.

"Damn it, Emma." Bobby says, sitting down on the bed. He sighs heavily and took his hat off, rubbing his head.

Emma was already gone for few hours and he didn't even know where she was.

He stood up and walks downstairs to the kitchen. He folds the note back and puts it on the kitchen table. He started to cook breakfast and Sam walks in slowly, stretching his body.

"Good morning, Bobby." Sam says, yawning as he helped himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Bobby says, gruffly.

Sam notices his mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Get your brother's ass up now." Bobby says, glancing at Sam. Sam was surprised by Bobby's mood.

Sam didn't say a word and stood up, walking to Dean's room. He woke Dean up and Dean was muttering groggily.

"Dean, Bobby said you need to get up. He's in a mood."

Dean frowns at him then groaned. "He's pissed because the way I treated Emma. I'll be there."

Sam nods and went back to the kitchen. He sits down back in his place and Bobby brings the plates to the table.

"Dean's coming." Sam says, and Bobby nods, walking back to get the bacon out.

Bobby finished, bringing everything to the table when Dean walks in.

Bobby glances at Dean then sat down. Dean realizes that Bobby is angry. Dean sits next to Sam.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," Dean was about to explain when Bobby passes Dean the note.

"Read it." Bobby says, looking at them.

Dean frowns at Bobby then unfolds it. They both read it and they looked at Bobby in shock.

"Emma's gone?" Sam asks.

Bobby nods and folded his arms. "She's been gone for few hours. I don't know where she's going or why but after what happened last night, I think she needed to get out of here."

Bobby stares at Dean as Dean stares at the note, reading it over and over.

"Damn it!" Dean says in anger and threw the note down.

Dean stood up quickly, knocking his chair over and walked out of the door. Sam and Bobby look at each other.

"Well, what can we do? Do you want us to look for Emma?" Sam says, staring at Bobby.

Bobby closes his eyes and shook his head. "I would like you to look for her but I think we need to leave her alone. She'll come back eventually. I just wish she didn't go up and leave us without saying goodbye."

Sam nodded and glances at his food. "Me too." he whispers, feeling guilty for what happened last night. He should have stop Dean when he was going too far with Emma.

"Dean is going to blame himself, you know?" Sam says, looking back at Bobby. Bobby nodded.

"You need to talk to your brother about this, just tell him that he needs to not blame himself for Emma. He can apologize to her later. If you guys find her, please have her to call me."

Sam nodded and stands up to go check on Dean.

* * *

**A day later**

The older gentleman, whose name is David and Emma arrived in Central Nebraska. David needed a break from driving so he pulled in at the bar house. Emma frowns as she stares at the place. She reads the sign: _Harvelle's Roadhouse._

David glances at her and smiled. "I need a break from driving and I'm hungry. They make the world's best hamburger, what'd you think?"

Emma's stomach grumbles and she chuckles in embarrassment. "Yes, it sounds good. How long have you've been going here?"

"Oh for a long time, dear." David says, getting out of the truck. Emma did the same and they walked together inside.

The music was blasting and there were a couple of men sitting at the bar, drinking their whiskey and what so.

"David!" a woman calls out his name and he smiled. Emma glances at the woman. She smiles at them and waved at them.

They walked to the bar and sat down.

"Hey, David, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" the woman says, pouring him a drink.

"I'm doing well, thank you, Honey. Ellen, this is Emma. Emma, this is Ellen." David says, introducing them to each other. Emma and Ellen shook hands.

"Hi, Ellen." Emma says, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. Now do you want a drink?" Ellen asks, putting her hand on her hip.

"Well, I'll stick with water for now. David was just telling me that you make the best hamburger in the world."

Ellen chuckles at David. "That's what he says but I'm flattered, thank you. Do you want a cheeseburger?"

Emma nodded and giggles. "I haven't eaten since yesterday so it sounds really good so yes please."

Ellen nods and winked at her. "You got it, gal."

Ellen left and tells the kitchen to make two cheeseburgers.

They ate their food and Emma was so happy. She pushes the plate away when she finished eating. "I'm so full. Thank you, Ellen."

Ellen takes up their plates and smiled. "No problem, honey. Now David, do you want one more drink?"

David shook his head. "No, Ellen. I'm good. We're leaving soon anyway. I got to go back home."

Emma smiles at him. "David, thank you for giving me a ride. I'll stay here for a while until I'll find a place that I like."

David tips his hat at her and shook her hand. "Stay safe, honey and be careful. It was really nice to meet you. You're a nice girl. Good luck." David says then kisses her hand.

Emma blushes at David as he stood up and left.

Emma sighs heavily and looked around the place.

"It's a nice place, Ellen."

Ellen chuckles. "Well, it's what I can do. My husband died so I took over."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, it's just me and my daughter, JO. She's the only waitress and I tend the bar. I even kick the guys out if they're being trouble makers."

Emma chuckles.

Ellen stares at her and smiled. "Where are you from, Emma?"

Emma takes the glass in her hands and ponders whether to tell her or not. "Well, I'm from Chicago originally."

Ellen's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, Chicago? That's a long way from home."

Emma chuckles gently. "Yeah. It's been a few crazy weeks. I have been traveling around for a while with two guys then I decided to go on my own. I just lost my parents recently and I felt that I needed to move around. So that's how I met David."

Ellen looks at her sadly. "I'm sorry about your parents. You have no relatives?"

Emma shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. I was an only child so I don't have anybody. I'm alone basically. But I'm okay. It's taking me a while to recover from all the mess that I've gone through. Um, is there a motel near by? I need a place to crash at."

Ellen felt bad for Emma and decided to extend her invitation. "Well, there isn't a hotel near here, the next one is 40 miles away but I have extra beds so if you want to crash here, I'll be happy to have you."

Emma smiles at Ellen. "Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Only on one condition. I need someone to help out Jo. Would you be willing to help me and Jo out while you stay until you figure it out?"

Emma nodded. "Of course. That's a deal." Emma extends her hand out and they shook.

"Great. Welcome to Harvelle's Roadhouse."

* * *

After a few days of training with Ellen and Jo, Emma enjoyed her new job. Yes, there were some guys that was trying to get into her pants but she managed to get them out.

Jo and Emma became fast friends and Jo taught her how to shoot a gun if a trouble arises. Jo also taught her some self-defenses which Emma enjoyed to learn.

After a busy night, Emma sighs heavily, counting her tips. She was making good tips and was happy with that.

She sighed and shoves her hands in her pockets. She felt something in her pocket and frowns at it. She takes it out slowly and observes it.

It was an envelope with her name on it. _"Emma"_

She opens it and scanned it quickly then falls down on the bed. At the end of the letter, it's signed by John.

She quivers at his name and sighed heavily. She went back at the beginning and started to read.

_"Dear Emma,_

_It's early in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I have to write this letter to you and let you know about what I had done early last night. After a fight with Sam, I still wanted to call the demon and make a deal with him. I did make a deal with him and told him that he needs to bring Dean back. He says that he would do it only on two conditions. The Colt. He wanted the Colt and my soul. That means that I would have to surrender and give him the Colt. Also, I would have to die to get Dean back. I struggled with that for a while then decided that I would do it. The demon was happy about that. After coming back to my room and discovering that Dean had awoken. I was so happy but at the same time, I knew that I wasn't going be there with the boys anymore, hunting for this demon. I wondered to myself if you would find out what I had done. You probably will figure it out, you're a smart girl. _

_Remember that night when I was possessed by him and he told you guys that he had a plan for Sammy and children like him and like you? Sam asked me if I knew what the demon meant and I said no. I lied. I know what the demon meant by that. He fed Sam his blood so he could develop the demonic powers. He did the same thing to you, which explains why you get visions and have a ability to throw anybody with your hand. Now, I don't know why he's choosing people but I have a feeling that it's going to be huge and there's going to be a war coming soon. You need to prepare for that and prepare my sons._

_Also I want to tell you that I know that you like my son, Dean. Perhaps you love him secretly. How do I know that? I used to look at my wife in that way like you did with Dean when he was in coma. I approve you for my son. I think you'll be a great girl for Dean. I just hope Dean doesn't do anything stupid to break your heart or to make you want to go away. I'll kill him if he does. Make sure that Dean treats you right. Sam will be there for you if you need to talk to him since you both have something in common; the demon._

_Now, I need to finish this letter and let you know that everything is going to be okay. I pray that you'll be happy and I pray that my boys will be safe and that you'll be safe. I'm glad you came into our lives because you changed our lives. Keep this letter with you and don't let the boys see this. They'll be angry if they knew what I had done._

_Love always,_

_John W."_

Emma closes the letter and stares out the window. Now it makes sense why Emma has special powers and it scares her. She wants to be able to control them and not give the demon the satisfaction that she uses them for bad. She wants to use them for good.

She stood up and puts the letter back into the envelope. She opens her secret place in the bag and puts the letter at the bottom of the bag. She hopes nobody will find it.

* * *

**Well, that was nice of John to write a letter to Emma. **


	22. Emma's job

**Hey guys, I am posting three chapters tonight so I hope you will like them! :) The copyright of the song that I used in this chapter belongs to Patsy Cline. It's not mine. I'm saying this to avoid getting into trouble lol. **

* * *

**Tonight**

Emma was taking an order from a gentleman when she notices that Jo was having trouble with three guys at a table. One of them slaps Jo's ass and Emma got pissed off. She strides over, smiling at Jo.

"Hi, Jo. Is everything okay?" Emma says, glancing at the boys.

Jo looks pissed but kept it in. "Yes, everything is fine. I was just explaining to the boys that I'm busy tonight and they don't seem to understand that very well."

Jo smiles and Emma nodded. "Well, Jo, I'll take over for you and you can get the beer and hamburger for the gentleman at table 5, please."

Jo smiles at the boys and walks away.

Emma smiles and puts her hand on her hip. "Well, now, what do you gentlemen want tonight?" Emma asks nicely and took her notepad out with a pen.

One of them got annoyed. "Since Miss Jo won't give it up, how about you?" the man says flirty, caressing Emma's ass.

Emma quickly took his hand off and bent his fingers back. The man groans in pain.

His friends are in shock by how quickly she took his fingers backward. Jo and Ellen heard the commotion and watches Emma. The men gasp as they heard their friend's fingers cracking slowly.

Emma leans onto him, still holding his fingers back. "Let me tell you something, sir. You are being disrespectful to me and Jo. We are not here to service you for sex; we are here to get you food and drinks. Now I won't break your fingers but I'm warning you, if I see you disrespect my friend or me again, you and your friends will be kicked out and will not be allowed to come back here again. Do you understand me, _honey_?" Emma says through gritted teeth.

The man pants in pain and nodded quickly. She lets his fingers go and he groaned, holding his hand.

"Now, where we were at? Ah, what do you want tonight?" Emma asks, staring at them.

Two of his friends were speechless. "Uh, we'll have some whiskey and cheeseburgers." One of his friends piped out after reeling from shock.

Emma writes the orders down. "Alright, it'll be a few minutes. Thank you." Emma said and walks away to the bar.

"Emma, what were you thinking?" Ellen whispers in anger, taking Emma's order.

Emma smiles at Ellen. "Well, I'm thinking that they won't bother me or Jo again."

Ellen rolls her eyes and shook her head. She walks away with order and Jo walks to Emma. "That was awesome! Now my mom will get over it quickly but damn, you were great." Jo says, putting the tray down on the bar.

Emma giggles. "Thanks, Jo. Don't worry about them tonight, they won't bother us again."

Jo giggles and nodded. "Thanks, Emma. You rock." Jo whispers to Emma then picks up the burger and beer for a gentleman.

Emma smiles and went to the next table to take orders.

* * *

**After work.**

Emma plumps down one of the stools and sighs heavily, rubbing her neck in exhaustion.

Jo sits down next to Emma and took her shoes off, groaning as she rubbed her feet. "Tonight was so busy that I barely sat down." Jo complains, rubbing her toe.

Emma nodded. "Same here. But it was a good night. I made about 200 dollars; including an apology from one of the boys that I dealt with earlier."

"I know, I saw that! That was good. I thought that I was going to kick their asses out but you dealt with them pretty good," Jo giggles, counting her tips.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to go there but I had to let him know that was enough of his behavior."

Emma sighs and looked around the place. There are so much of empty bottles left over from tonight. Ellen went to bed earlier because she had a headache so Jo and Emma helped out by kicking the drunken men out nicely and closed up the place.

Emma groans at how she's going to have to clean up the mess. "Hey Jo, why don't you go ahead and go to bed? I'll clean up the place," Emma says, standing up.

Jo objected to Emma's request. "No, Emma. I am going to help you-"

"Jo, its fine. You did it by yourself last time because I was sick so let me do it this time. Okay?"

Jo nodded and smiles. "Alright, Emma. If you say so," Jo says, walking away.

Emma walks around the place, picking up the empty bottles and throwing them into the trash. Emma decides she needed some music on while cleaning. She went over to the 1950's jukebox and went through the songs until she saw something that she liked. She smiles and pushed the button.

She walks away and grabbed the mob. The music started and she started cleaning the floor, humming with the music. She puts away the mop and cleaned the tables as she sang along with the music.

_"Sweet dreams of you_  
_Every night I go through_  
_Why can't I forget you and start my life anew_  
_Instead of having sweet dreams about you_

(Emma stops cleaning the tables and leaned against the table as she continues to sing along)

_You don't love me, it's plain_  
_I should know I'll never wear your ring_  
_I should hate you the whole night through_  
_Instead of having sweet dreams about you_

(Emma thought about Dean for the first time since she left and she sighs sadly)

_Sweet dreams of you_  
_Things I know can't come true_  
_Why can't I forget the past, start loving someone new_  
_Instead of having sweet dreams about you"_

Emma moves away from the table and turns off the jukebox. "You're a good singer." A voice says behind her and she gasps to the voice, turning.

It was Ellen.

Emma blushes. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I haven't heard Patsy Cline's songs for a long time. My mom used to play her songs when I was a child." Emma says, smiling at the memory of her mom.

"No, it's okay. I just happened to come downstairs to get some water and heard you. You're talented."

Emma giggles in embarrassment. "Um, thanks."

Emma picks her tray up and put it underneath the bar. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, Ellen."

Ellen nodded at her, smiling.

Emma leaves the room.

* * *

**The next day**

Emma came downstairs with Jo and found Ash passed out against the bar. "Aw man, not again." Emma says, glancing at Ash.

"Get used to it, Emma. He does this all the time. I don't know how Mom deals with him but I'm used to it." Jo says, picking up the salt and pepper shakers to fill them up for tonight.

Emma rolls her eyes and helps Jo out with the shakers.

After they did their chores, Jo took the I-pod out and passes it to Emma. "Hey, Mom told me that you like to listen to music and I got this a year ago but I prefer the jukebox. Do you want it? You can have it."

Emma took it and glances at the song list. "Wow, you have a lot of songs on there, are you sure?"

Jo nodded and Emma hugs Jo. "Thanks. You're sweet."

Jo giggles. "Hey, at least you got some music to keep you company while you clean or travel around."

Emma nodded and puts the earphones in her ears. She started jamming to the music as she walks around, getting the place ready. Emma walks back into the kitchen to fill up the ketchup bottles as she sang along with the song, not conscious of what was happening in the bar.

* * *

In a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan, Dean and Sam pull up to the Roadhouse Saloon.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean says, looking at the car.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam explains to Dean.

They start looking around. "Hello? Anybody here?" Sam says, looking around outside.

"Hey. You bring the, uh," Dean asks Sam. "Of course."

"He tosses something to Dean, who catches it. They open the door and go inside. The saloon is quiet except for a fly buzzing. A light bulb blows out.

They go to the back and see a man passed out on the bar.

"Hey, buddy?" Sam says to the man. He pauses. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Dean says, looking at the man.

Sam goes into a back room, looking around. Dean goes down the steps, and then pauses as he feels the point of a gun touch his back.

"Oh god please let that be a rifle." Sam says out loud.

The gun cocks. It was an attractive blond girl.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." The girl says sternly.

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do…"

He turns fluidly, grabbing the rifle and cocking it. "That."

The girl punches Dean in the face and takes back the rifle. Dean doubles over, clutching his nose.

"Sam! Need some help in here? I can't see, I can't even see." Dean mutters in pain.

The back door opens to reveal Sam, both hands on his head. He enters slowly.

"Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a little…tied up."

He nods his head, indicating Ellen, who is behind him with a handgun pointed at his head.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah." They both say at same time.

"Son of a bitch." Ellen says in shock.

"Mom, you know these guys?" the girl asks.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." She lowers the gun, laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

Jo also lowers her rifle, and Dean smiles at her.

"Hey." Jo says to Dean.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean says to Jo.

* * *

**I think Emma is getting confident to defend herself. ;) Review please? Oh also, I like Jo very much especially when she docked him right in the nose, I found it funny and awesome at the same time! :) **


	23. Mama, I'm in love with a criminal

After Emma was done with the ketchup bottles, she puts them on her tray then scrolled through her I-pod. She found her favorite song and chuckled at it. She presses it and the music comes on.

She picks up the tray and started to sing along with it. She walks to the bar, not paying attention to her surroundings. She danced then sings again. She sets the tray down next to sleeping Ash and started to dance like she would in a night club. She bent down, grabbing the whiskey bottle and set it aside while dancing. She raises her hair up and puts in a pen to hold her hair up.

_"He is a hustler, he's no good at all_  
_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

(Emma started to put the ketchup bottles back in their places.)

_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_  
_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_  
_I know you told me I should stay away_  
_I know you said he's just a dog astray_  
_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart._

(Emma grabs the whiskey bottle and started to pour more whiskey into the whiskey bottle. Unknown to her, Dean and Sam are watching her dancing, smirking. The boys don't know its Emma. Jo is impressed with her dance skills while Ellen is being mortified.)

"Who is this girl?" Sam asks; chuckling as Emma was lost in her song. Jo smiles at them. "Well, this is Emma. She loves to sing and dance when she's doing her chores."

Dean's eyes widen at her name. "What? Um, Emma who?"

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, its physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

Jo frowns at Dean. "I don't know, she never told us."

Dean glances back at the girl and watch closely. Sam smiles at the girl as she sang along to her song.

_He is a villain by the devil's law_  
_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_

(Emma giggles as she bent down to look for the napkins but couldn't find it. Because she got so tuned into the song that she grabs a small bottle and used it as a microphone. This made Sam chuckle while Dean's eyebrow rose. Ellen laughs gently and was about to let Emma know when Jo stops her. She shook her head at Ellen because she was really enjoying Emma's entertainment)

He's_ got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_  
_Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no_  
_'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart_

Emma turns around and screams loudly as she got startled by them, dropping the bottle and it shattered everywhere. She quickly took her earphones out and turns the music off. "Damn it!" Emma curses as she bent down and started to clean up the broken bottle.

Ellen steps in and helped her. After cleaning up, Emma stood up and realizes that it was Sam and Dean standing there. Sam was smirking while Dean's widen at Emma's face.

"Emma!" Sam says in joy. Dean was speechless.

Emma is shocked as she saw the boys. "Dean? Sam? What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma says in shock. Jo and Ellen looks at each other in confusion.

"I see you know them, Emma." Ellen says, glancing at the boys then at Emma.

Emma takes her apron off and threw it at the floor, storming away in anger. She slams the door behind her as she went outside. Jo ran after Emma.

* * *

"Emma! Wait, stop!" Jo pants as she ran after Emma. Emma stops and turns around to face Jo.

"Jo! What are they doing here?! Why? Did you invite them?!" Emma yells at Jo as she paces.

Jo got in front of Emma and grabs her shoulder. "Emma! Calm down. Look, I didn't invite them. They came on their own, looking for Mom. Apparently, Mom had something to do with their Dad."

Emma's face softened as Jo mentioned John. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just... so messed up now."

Jo frowns at her. "No, you're not. You're not messed up. You are dealing with the issues now and I guess when you saw them, it probably brought back your memories... right?"

Emma sighs heavily and rubbed her face. "Yes, Jo. It brought back some memories that I can't deal with now. I was happy here until they came."

"Why are you so angry then? What did they do to you?" Jo asks softly and Emma's tears came quickly. "It's not them. It's Dean. We had a huge fight and I left. I was so hurt by what he said to me... even accused me that it was my fault that their dad died and I was alive instead. That killed me. I knew I had to leave. "Emma sobs, wiping her tears away. Jo looks at her softly then hugs her.

"Emma, I'm sorry. It sounds like he's a jerk to me." Jo says gently and Emma chuckles softly.

"He's usually not a jerk but I think it was because he couldn't save his dad so he focused on me and blamed me. I even blamed myself." Emma says, wiping the tears away.

"But that's no excuse, though." Jo says, crossing her arms. She hears the door closing behind her and Emma looks behind Jo.

Dean comes out and started to walk toward to them.

Emma groans in frustration and started to walk away from Jo. She wanted to get away from Dean.

"Emma!" Dean says as he ran after her.

"What!" Emma snaps as she continues to walk quickly.

"Damn it, Emma! Stop! Stop _now_!" Dean barks at Emma. Emma stops and turned around quickly, angry at Dean.

"Emma, why didn't you call us to let us know where you are?! Bobby is worried about you!"

Emma scoffs at him. "It's none of your damn business!"

Emma started to walk away but Dean grabs her arm and pulls her back. "Damn it, don't you walk away from me! I'm talking to you."

Emma jerks her arm back. "Damn it, Dean! I don't want to talk to you!" Emma snaps again, walking away again.

Dean lost his temper and grabs her arm tightly, pulling her back. "Emma!"

Emma took his arm and flipped him over. Dean grunts in pain as he landed on his back. "Dean! I am pissed! LEAVE ME ALONE." she says through gritted teeth and walks away.

Jo smiles as she saw Emma flipping Dean over. _"You go girl!" _Jo thoughts to herself. Sam saw the same thing too and snickers.

Dean stood up, wiping the dust off himself. Dean walks back in anger and Sam's snickering about Dean being beat up by a girl did not help at all.

* * *

**Okay, I just had to write Emma's dancing into the scene, I thought it was so funny and embarrassing. Plus, I was so proud of Emma when she flipped Dean over. That is why Jo was like a proud mama since she taught Emma how to do it with Ash. I do not own Britney Spears's song by the way. ;)**


	24. Emma's conversation with Sam

**Few minutes later at the bar.**

Ellen hands Dean a small towel filled with ice. Dean groans as he shifted in his seat. Emma got him pretty good.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. You called our dad said you could help. Help with what?" Dean asks, putting the ice on his sore nose.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen says, leaning against the bar counter.

"What was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean asks, shocked that Ellen knows about the demon.

"Hey, I just run a salon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was a like a family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?" Dean asks, putting the towel down.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen says, looking at Dean.

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…" Ellen stops, realizing.

"He didn't send you."

Dean looks down, then back to Sam.

"He's all right, isn't he?"

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got home before he got it, I guess." Sam says, sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Ellen says, feeling like shit.

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean says, nodding.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine." Dean says, getting annoyed with Ellen.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam says to Ellen.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Sam asks.

"Ash!" Ellen calls out and the man passed out on the bar jerks awake and sits up, flailing.

"What? It closin' time?" Ash says, half asleep.

"That's Ash?" Sam says, surprised.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." Jo says, walking behind the bar.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A brown folder is slapped down on the bar; Sam and Ash are sitting. Dean stood behind them. Jo is on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean says, staring at Ash.

"I like you." Ash says, looking at Dean.

"Thanks."

"Just give him a chance." Jo says, putting down a pitcher of water.

Dean sat down and opens the folder.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it."

Ash pulls out the papers and starts rifling through them. He shakes his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could." Sam replies.

"There are non-parametric, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean…damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms… You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?" Sam replies, trying to get Ash get to the point.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me…fifty one hours."

He gets up to leave.

"Hey, man?" Dean says as Ash gets up.

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I dig the haircut." Dean says, pointing at his head.

"All business up front, party in the back." Ash says, rubs back his hair.

As he leaves, Jo walks by, flirting a little with Dean. He checks her out tiredly, and then gets up to follow her. Sam sees something behind the bar.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?"

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…"

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder."

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want." Ellen says to Sam.

Ellen takes a folder from the wall and places it in front of Sam. It has some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in red marker:

_COUPLE MURDERED_

_CHILD LEFT ALIVE_

_MEDFORD, WISC._

* * *

At the window, Dean sits down by Jo.

"How did your mom get into this stuff, anyway?" Dean asks.

"From my dad. He was a hunter. He passed away." Jo replies.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Yeah. So, I guess I've got fifty-one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should, uh…" Dean looks up at her. "No, you know what? Never mind."

"What?" Jo says, frowning at him.

"Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time."

"You know, I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line." Jo says, smiling.

Dean chuckles, embarrassed. "Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some…pizza, a six-pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV." Jo explains to Dean.

"Well….what a bunch of scumbag." Dean says; surprised about what Jo goes through.

"Not you." Jo says, flirting with Dean.

"I guess not." Dean says and Sam calls out. "Dean, come here, check this out."

"Yeah." Dean says, walking over to the bar.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam explains, showing him the newspaper.

"Yeah, So?"

"So, I told her we'd check it out." Sam says and Dean looks at him. "Let's go." They were about to leave when Emma came back.

* * *

Emma comes back, striding in. She passes the boys and got behind the bar. She puts on the apron and went back to the kitchen.

Ellen glances at the boys. Sam decides to go talk to Emma.

Sam arrives in the kitchen to see Emma chopping up some onions.

"Emma?" Sam says gently and he sees her tensed up, stopping for a minute. Emma sighs heavily then turns around to face Sam.

"Hi Sam," Emma says then smiles gently.

Sam smiles back.

"I'm sorry for leaving..." Emma whispers as they hugged.

"Its okay, Emma." Sam whispers, his cheek on her head. "You had to leave. I think you needed a break away from Dean." Sam says, stepping back after they hugged.

Emma nodded and crosses her arms. "Yeah."

"Look, we're leaving now. We have a new case and we're going to check it out so we might be gone for a couple of days."

Emma nodded again, not saying anything.

Sam sighs heavily. "I hate this, Emma. I hate that you and Dean are angry at each other now."

"Well, whose fault is that?" Emma says bitterly and turns her head away. She was trying to fight her tears back and Sam noticed. He touched a nerve.

"Emma, my brother is an asshole and I know what he did was awful but also I know he feels terrible about it. He wouldn't talk to us for a couple of days after you left. He felt tremulously guilty about the fight."

Emma sighs heavily and wiped her tears away. "I know. I feel terrible about the fight too. He's right. I'm a coward because I ran away. I didn't want to deal with it. I wanted to move on and not have to think about it every day but I still do, Sam. So, I admit it. I'm a coward. I didn't know how to deal with my family, my best friend, and John being gone. The only way that I could with it was sleep. I never slept so much in my life. I... I have worked so much since I've arrived here and it kept me from having to sit and think about everything. I thought I was feeling better and I thought that I was never going to see you guys again until today and the memories, the pain and the anger came back," Emma wipes her tears away again.

"It hurts me to hear that you never wanted to see us again." Sam whispers with a sad look.

Emma shook her head. "Oh god, Sam, of course I do want to see you and Bobby again. You're like a brother that I never had. Bobby is like an uncle to me. Now, Dean? I'm still hurt..." Emma looks down sadly.

"Emma? I just want to say that..."

Emma looks back at Sam. "That you did an awesome job, kicking Dean's ass!" Sam started to laugh and Emma cracked a smile.

"Yeah... that felt good." Emma giggles as Sam gives her a high-five.

"Okay, I'm going now but I'll see you later."

Emma giggles and nodded. Emma walks out with Sam and she glances at Dean quietly.

"Dean, let's go!" Sam says, walking out of the door.

Dean stood there, glancing at Emma sadly. Then his face toughens up and Dean walks out.

* * *

**What did you think of Emma's talk with Sam? Do you think she'll forgive Dean? If you want to find out more, leave a review. ;)**


	25. Fighting for her life

**Few days later.**

Tonight was busy for Emma as she went to each table and took their orders. She glances at the door and groaned as the guy that tried to get in her pants the other night arrived at the table. Emma held back her disgust and smiles at him as she walked to his table.

"Good evening, what will you have tonight?" Emma says, holding her pen at the notepad.

The guy glances at her and smiled. "Hi. Yes, I'll have a beer and a side of fries."

Emma nodded while writing it down. "Also, a side of you too," the guy says, smiling suggestively.

She held back her temper. "Well, I'm afraid that is not going to happen tonight. However, I'll bring your drink and fries back though. Be right back."

Emma walks away with a disgusted look on her face and gave Ellen her order. "I see the guy is back again tonight. Looks like he really likes you."

Ellen says, glancing at the guy. He was staring at Emma's ass. Ellen glances back at Emma.

Emma groans and nodded. "Yes, Ellen. I just want to kick his ass but since I did that with the other guy here a week ago, you got pissed. So I'm not going to do that again unless he tries to touch me."

Ellen nodded and smiles. "Yes. Be right back."

Ellen leaves Emma at the bar, waiting for the food. Jo came to Emma's side. "I see he's here." Jo says, glancing at the guy.

"He said he wanted a side of me with his order." Emma says and Jo snorts. "That's funny."

Emma giggles gently. "Yes. I'm trying not to smack the smile off his face. Ugh, he's so gross." Emma shudders and Jo smiled.

"Okay, here is a beer and a side of fries," Ellen says, passing them to Emma. Emma puts them on the tray and walked to the guy.

"Hi, here you go," Emma puts them down on the table. "Is there anything else?"

The guy shook his head. "Have a good one."

* * *

**Midnight**

The bar finally closed and Emma was helping Jo cleaning up when Ellen took two trash bags out of the kitchen.

"Hey, let me get it. I don't mind." Emma says, taking the bags from her. Ellen smiles. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Emma says, walking out of the back door. She walks to the dumpster then threw the bags over. Emma started to walk back when someone came out of the shadows.

Emma gasps as the same guy stood in front of her. "Oh! You scared me." Emma says, chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I would like you to keep me company tonight," the man says, getting too close to her. Emma immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Look, I told you. I'm not interested." Emma says as she tried to get around him. He grabs her arm quickly and Emma gasps as he pushed her against the wall. Emma tried to run off but he pushed her back again and put a hunting knife against her throat.

Emma gasps in fear as he stares at her coldly. She could smell strong alcohol from his mouth. He's drunk.

"Please don't hurt me." Emma says quietly as she looked into his eyes.

"I won't if you let me have you." The man whispers as he leans down to her neck and started to kiss her.

Emma whimpers then quickly kicked him right in the groin. He groans in pain and fell down. Emma started to run off but the man caught her by her foot and she falls straight down to the ground.

Emma yells in pain as her forehead hits the ground hard. She grabs her forehead in pain and looked at her fingers. They were covered in blood. Emma looks back at the man and screams in fear as he came to her quickly. She started to crawl quickly then screamed again as he caught her foot and drags her back to him.

He got on her and she started to struggle to get him off. "Let me go! HELP!" Emma cried out and the man stabs her right in the leg, leaving the knife inside.

"AAH!" Emma screams in pain and grunted as the man kicked her in the ribs. She protected her head as he continued to kick her. Emma cries out every time he kicked her. "Please let me go!" Emma screams at him, still covering her head.

Suddenly, she heard a gunshot go off and the kicking stopped.

* * *

Emma whimpers as she looked up. The man held his hands up over his head as Dean pointed his gun at him. Emma moans and looked at her leg. It was bleeding heavily, the knife sticking out of her. Emma crawls away from them slowly as best as she could. She stops and sits back on her side. Emma leans down to her leg and whimpers as her fingers wrapped around the knife handle.

"Oh god... okay, you can do this..." Emma whispers to herself, breathing heavily from bruised ribs.

She took a deep breath and took the knife out of her leg quickly, causing her to cry out of pain. She was shaking in shock and pain. She quickly took the sweatshirt off her and presses it on her wound. She bites her lips from crying out as she presses the cloth on her wound harder. It was already covered in blood. Suddenly, Sam grabs her into her arms and carried her away from them.

Emma cries out of pain as they entered the bar. Ellen ran over to Emma while Jo cries out Emma's name.

Ellen inspected Emma's wound on her leg and realizes that the artery has been severed. Ellen quickly took a towel and pressed it on her wound. Emma grunts in pain as Ellen did that.

Emma struggled to breathe normally but couldn't. He probably broke her ribs.

"Sam, we gotta take her to the hospital. The artery's cut and she can die from the blood loss. We need to go now!" Ellen barked and stood up to get more towels for Emma.

Jo held her hand and caresses Emma's hair.

Emma moans and glances at Sam. Sam nodded at Ellen and picks her up again, causing her to yell in pain. "I'm sorry." Sam whispers to Emma as he carried her to their car. Emma whimpered in pain as Sam put her in the backseat gently. Emma focused on something to ignore the pain.

Ellen and Jo get into their car quickly.

"Dean, let's go!" Sam yells out and Dean glances at Sam then to the guy. "If I see you near Emma, I will kill you."

The terrified man ran off and Dean ran to the Impala, instructing Sam to drive and gets in the backseat with Emma. He puts Emma's head on his lap and grabs a towel, pressing it on her wound hard.

Emma cries out in pain and Dean caresses her head. "I'm sorry; I have to keep pressure on it to keep you from bleeding to death." Dean says to Emma gently and stares at her gently as he caresses her head.

Sam drove off with Ellen and Jo behind.

Emma gasps in pain as she took a deep breath. It hurts to breathe. Her tears came to her eyes but she was calm.

"Dean... I'm sorry." Emma whispers, caressing his cheek. Dean closes his eyes as she did that.

"No, I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have blamed you for dad's death." Dean says, tearing up.

Emma smiles gently then moans in pain. "Dean...its okay." her voice breaks as she whispers.

Emma shivers and moaned again. "I'm c-cold." Dean took his jacket off and covered her up. Emma realizes that she was going into shock.

Her breathing became labored. Dean knew that she was going to die sooner if they don't get to the hospital quickly.

"Sam, hurry up!" Dean screams at Sam as he drove faster. Sam nodded without saying a word.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." Dean says to her, smiling gently.

"I'm tired, so tired." Emma closes her eyes and Dean shook her. "Don't go to sleep, stay awake! Emma! Stay awake, you hear me? Don't you die on me! I can't lose you!"

Emma opens her eyes at Dean. "I can't...I just want to go sleep...Dean..." Emma whispers, struggling to stay awake.

"Emma, stay with me!" Dean orders Emma and she opens her eyes again at Dean.

"I'm sorry..." Emma whispers then went to sleep.

"Emma, don't you die on me! Emma. EMMA!" Emma heard him yelling then darkness covered her up. She could no longer hear Dean.

* * *

**Oh no! Review please?**


	26. Dying

**I hope you will like this one. :)**

* * *

Emma frowns as she woke up. She felt the sand underneath her body and sits up slowly. She looks around and realized that she's on the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day and she could hear the ocean waves.

She looked at herself and realizes that she didn't have any pain nor wounds on her. She was wearing a white dress and had a white rose in her long, wavy hair. Emma stood up slowly, looking around in confusion.

She didn't remember how she got on the beach or why. Emma walks around on the beach to look for an explanation then finally gives up. She walks to the ocean and let her feet sink in the sand as the water washes over her feet.

She smiles as the sunlight rays landed on her, warming her up. She closes her eyes and held her face up to the sun for a while.

"Hi Emma." A familiar voice says behind her. Emma gasps, opening her eyes.

She turned around and gasps again. John stood there in front of her. John beams at her as Emma ran to him and hugs him tightly. She sobs in joy and looks back at John.

"What? How?" Emma asks in disbelief as she looks all over him. He looked normal.

John chuckled and caresses her arms. "You're in a cardiac arrest now," John explains and Emma frowns at him.

"Are you telling me that I'm dead?" Emma whispers to John.

John shook his head. "No, you're not. This is the place where you go when you're in the process of dying. I'm here to let you know that I'm okay."

Emma walks away in confusion. "But I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you. I don't want to feel pain or anger anymore. I want to stay at the beach and enjoy this place."

John walks to her and took her hand. "It's not your time yet. Dean and Sam need you now."

Emma sobs, walking away. She turns back to John. "Then why do I see you? I know you're in hell now. That's what your letter says anyway from what I can understand."

John looks at her sadly. "Because the last thought you had before dying was me. You thought about me so I'm your subconscious."

"No, I don't believe that." Emma covers her face and sobbed.

John hugs her once more. "I love you, Emma." His demeanor changed suddenly. "Come back to me, Emma!"

Emma frowns as she glances at John. "What?"

"Don't you die on me! You need to come back, Emma!" John's voice is different.

Emma gasps loudly as she felt sharp pain in her chest.

"John! What's happening?!" Emma fell down to her knees in pain. Emma held on her to chest, breathing heavily.

John bent down and looks at her sadly. "They're shocking you back to life." His voice was normal again.

Emma sobs. "No, I don't want to leave you! Please!" Emma grabs his hands.

John kisses her gently on her forehead. Emma gasps again as she felt another painful shock to her chest again.

"AH!" Emma screams as she saw a bright light and felt herself falling.

* * *

Emma gasps out loud as she came back to life. She groans as she took a deep breath and felt the sharp pain shooting up in her ribs. She opens her eyes to the doctor. "She's back!" The doctor says, putting away the defibrillator.

"It's okay, miss." The nurse says, putting the oxygen mask over her mouth. Emma groans in pain as she picks her head up to look. Dean and Sam were standing there in the doorway, in tears.

Dean chuckles in relief while Sam sighs heavily as they saw Emma looking at them.

"We're glad to see you back, Emma." The doctor says to her as Emma puts her head back down on her pillow. "We lost you for two minutes. Now, take it easy."

Emma moans and nodded. She yelps as he examines her ribs. "Looks like the ribs are bruised, not broken. That's good." The doctor says to the nurse and continued to examine her.

Emma looks over and saw the blood pints hanging, connected to her forearm. She was receiving blood. Emma sighs in exhaustion and closed her eyes.

* * *

Emma frowns in her sleep as she heard the beeping noise. She opens her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. Her vision then clears up and focused on the machine. It was her heart beating.

She feels her hand being held. Emma turns her head and it was Dean sleeping on the side of her bed, holding her hand.

Emma smiles gently and slowly caresses his head with her other hand. Dean felt her and slowly wakes up. Dean quickly sits up and squeezes Emma's hand.

"Emma!" Dean says in relief.

Emma's throat was dry. "Water..." Emma says hoarsely and Dean nodded. He pours water into a cup and puts a straw in it. He brings it to her mouth and she takes the straw in her mouth, drinking slowly.

She pushes the drink gently, indicating that she was done. Dean puts the drink down on the table next to her side.

Emma clears her throat and glances at Dean. Dean was smiling. "Uh..." Emma clears her throat again. "Where's everybody?" Emma asks, her head turns to Dean.

"While you were unconscious, Sam went out for a coffee. Ellen and Jo are in the cafeteria, getting their food. Bobby is here by the way. We called him when we realized that your condition were serious."

Emma rubs her face and felt a bandage on her forehead. Her injured leg peeked out of her blanket, her wound covered by a huge white gauze with tape around it.

Emma winces in pain as she tried to sit up. Her ribs were bruised. Dean helps her sit up and she sighs in relief as she sits back on her pillows.

"How long was I out?" Emma whispers and Dean grabbed her hand, holding it. It felt natural to her.

"Two days. You lost a lot of blood and you almost died. We lost you for two minutes. I thought I lost you." Dean whispers softly.

Emma looks at Dean, sad. "I'm okay now, Dean. You saved my life. I could have died in that man's hands." Emma says, caressing his cheek.

Dean teared up and nods. Emma squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she whispers and looked at him in his eyes.

Dean leaned to her and kisses her forehead. "Don't you scare us again." Dean says, his voice strained from his emotions.

"Emma!" Sam says in relief as he walks in. He puts his coffee down and walks over to Emma, kissing her head.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Sam says, sitting down next to her.

"I should scare you more often because you guys are here, being so nice to me." Emma teases to them. Sam chuckles while Dean frowns at her.

"Yeah right, that's not going to happen." Dean says, lecturing her. Emma chuckles quietly.

Jo came in first then Ellen. They started to smile as they saw that Emma was awake.

"Emma!" Jo squeals as she walks over to Emma and they hugged gently. "I'm so happy that you're okay!" Jo says, caressing her hair.

Emma smiles and nodded.

Jo steps back and Ellen then hugs her gently. "Thank god." She whispers out loud.

Ellen steps back with tears in her eyes. "Mom..." Jo says, looking at her in concern. "They're happy tears." Ellen says to Jo as she kissed her daughter's head.

Bobby walks in with a coffee and pauses as he saw everybody in the room. They were smiling at Bobby.

Bobby slowly realizes that Emma is awake and walks in from the doorway.

Emma smiles at him gently. "Bobby..." She whispers and Bobby smiled. He came over to her and they hugged tightly but gentle.

Bobby sobs in happiness as Emma tears up. "Bobby..." Emma whispers as Bobby took her face in his hands. "Don't you leave me again without saying goodbye," he says gently but sternly.

Emma covers his hands with her hands. "I won't. I promise."

They hugged again.

* * *

Don't you just love how everybody is there for Emma, especially Bobby?


	27. Their First Kiss

After a three day stay at the hospital, her doctor finally discharged her so she could go home. Emma was really happy about that. She recovered but she still has to deal with her bruised ribs and her leg.

Sam hands her crutches as she stood up from her bed. She grabs them, putting them underneath her arms. "Thanks, Sam." Emma says, walking slowly with them.

"It's going to take a couple of days, you know?" Sam says, shoving his hands in his pocket as they walk in the hallway.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I know. I just need to recover quickly so I can be back to normal again."

"Emma, you went through a terrible beating and almost died!" Sam lectured and Emma smiles gently.

"I know, Sam. I just don't want to impose on you guys though."

Sam stopped, touching her arm. "Emma, you could never impose on us. You're our friend and we're glad that you're alive."

Emma smiles gently and they hugged gently.

"Oh, come on, guys. Enough of that sentiments crap," Dean says, walking up to them.

Emma chuckles at Dean while Sam rolls his eyes, annoyed with Dean.

"Well, too bad you're not sentimental, Dean," Emma says, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. She walks away slowly.

Dean's eyebrow rose then looked at Sam. "And she's back." Dean says, smiling.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes to Jo and Ellen, they came back to Bobby's place.

As the Impala arrives, she saw Bobby waiting out on the front porch. She smiles at him. Dean got out of the car and walks around to open the door for her. Emma grabs Dean's hand as she got out of the car, hopping on one leg as Dean grabs the crutches.

She grabs them from him and walked to Bobby with them.

"Hi, Bobby." Emma says, hugging him.

"Hi. It's good to see you up and running again. Not literally though." Bobby winked at her.

Emma giggles and Bobby open his door for her, letting her inside first then went inside.

"You're taking Dean's room for now until your leg heals," Bobby says, putting her bag in his room. "But Bobby, where is Dean going to sleep?"

Emma asked, feeling bad.

"He's going to sleep upstairs in your old room but it's for temporary. Don't worry, the room is clean. Plus there is a bathroom in there so you can go anytime without having to worry about going bathroom upstairs."

"Thanks, Bobby. You didn't have to do that."

"Actually, you should thank Dean. He's the one who came up with the idea."

Emma was taken aback. "Well, that was really sweet."

Emma sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to take a quick nap. Thanks again."

Bobby nodded then walked out, closing the door for her.

Emma laid down slowly and sighs sleepily.

She went to sleep soon.

* * *

Emma woke up and noticed it was dark outside. She must have slept all day. Emma moans as she gets up and turns the lamp on.

She grabs the crutches and walked out to the kitchen. Bobby and the boys were eating dinner.

"Hey guys." Emma says and the boys stood up quickly.

Dean grabs a chair and pulls it out for Emma.

Emma chuckles at Dean's gentleman gesture. She really likes it secretly.

She sat down next to Bobby and Bobby made her a plate.

"Thanks, Bobby." Emma says, taking a bite of pizza.

"Did you have a good nap?" Bobby asks, sipping his beer.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it was a good nap without being drugged up. It was nice actually. I haven't slept like that in a while since the beating."

"That's good, Emma." Sam says, smiling.

Emma glances at Dean and he smiles at her. Emma chuckles and went back to eat her dinner.

* * *

As Emma lay in her bed, she tosses back and forth a couple of times, trying to sleep. She lay back on her back once more and sighed heavily. Great... She can't sleep.

Emma stared at the ceiling for a minute then sat up, thinking about doing something. Emma turns on the lamp and grabs her favorite sweater. She pulls it over her shirt. She stood up slowly, hopping until she reaches to her crutches.

She walks over to the dresser and pulls out her sweat pants. She pulls it over her tiny boxers then puts on her house slippers.

Emma opens the door slowly to see if anybody was up. It was dark in the house. She comes out slowly with a blanket over her shoulder. She tried to walk quietly as possible as she could.

She froze as she saw Sam moving on the couch. Sam groans then turns over to his back. She waited until he didn't move anymore.

She finally got to the door and opens it carefully not to stir anyone up.

She gets to the steps and throws the blanket on the ground and puts the crutches down on the steps quietly.

She then climbs the stairs slowly, biting back her groans as she felt a sharp pain shooting up her leg. She finally got to the ground and picks up her crutches then her blanket.

She walks to the spot where she could see the stars. She smiles at the sky then puts the blanket on the ground.

Emma drops the crutches down on the ground then slowly gets down to the ground.

She then lay down on the back, tucking her arms underneath her head as she stared at the stars.

This was one of her favorite things to do when she couldn't sleep. She remembered back when she was a little girl and she couldn't sleep. Her dad would take her out to outside and they would lie on the blanket and watch the stars.

She smiles at the memory and sighed heavily. She misses her family.

She was there for a while, lost in her thoughts as she tried to count the stars.

She heard footsteps behind her and gasped as she sat up, looking behind her. It was Dean.

"Dean... You scared me." Emma says, chuckling quietly.

Dean smiles gently then sat down next to Emma. "Sorry. I saw you through my window when I woke up and realized that you were outside. What are you doing?"

Emma smiles then lay down. Dean did the same thing.

"I'm looking at the stars, Dean. This is one of my favorite things to do when I can't sleep. I go outside and just stare at the stars forever until I fall asleep. I used to do it with my late Dad." Emma whispers, looking at the stars then to Dean.

Dean was looking at her. "Oh. That makes sense then," Dean whispers back then stares at the stars.

Emma watches him while he was looking at the stars then looked back at the stars.

Emma felt him taking her hand and held it.

Emma took his hand and inserts her fingers over his fingers, holding hands.

Emma looks back at Dean and he was staring at her.

"Dean..." Emma whispers as Dean leans over and kisses her softly on the lips.

Dean leans back and watched for her reaction.

Emma opens her eyes and smiled at him.

"I've been waiting for that forever..." Emma whispers and giggled as Dean smiles at her. He kisses her once more then they cuddled up together, staring at the stars.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Bobby got up in the morning and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As Bobby was cooking, he went to the sink where the window was and looks up, noticing Dean and Emma sleeping in each other's arms.

Bobby chuckles, shaking his head.

"What's so funny, Bobby?" Sam asks, putting his shirt on.

Bobby gestures at him to come over so Sam went over to his side and saw them.

"What the...?" Sam frowns at them.

"Looks like they were staring at the stars last night and probably fell asleep." Bobby says, chuckling.

"I just hope they don't do anything else..." Sam says, being protective of Emma.

Bobby chuckles at Sam. "You're very protective of Emma."

Sam nodded. "Damn right." Sam says, walking away.

Bobby shook his head again and went back to the breakfast.

* * *

Emma's eyes flutter open and looked around, realizing that it was morning already and looked back at Dean. Dean was sound asleep and she smiles, caressing his cheek.

Dean frowns in his sleep then woke up slowly.

He stares at Emma then kisses her on the lips again. "Good morning, Emma."

Emma giggles then sat up. "Good morning, Dean."

Emma stretches her body then looked back at Dean. "We'll need to go inside. Bobby's up and I think Sam is up because he's staring at us."

Dean sat up and looked back at the house.

Sam is staring out of the screen door.

"Aw man, Sam is mad. Let's go." Dean says, standing up. Dean helps Emma to get up from the ground then gives her crutches as he grabs the blanket and folded it up, putting it over his arm.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Emma asks in confusion as they walked back to the house.

"I'll explain later." Dean says; opening the screen door and let Emma go inside before him.

* * *

**Looks like Dean and Emma are going to get together soon! :)**


	28. Love at Last

**A week later.**

Emma recovered quickly that she could walk without crutches and her ribs were already better that she could breath and bend without pain. She already had her stitches out of her leg, leaving a nasty scar. But she didn't mind because she was happy that she didn't have to depend on Bobby and the boys. They moved her back upstairs in her old room while Dean got his room back.

Dean went back to work on the car while Emma helped Bobby with the house chores and with cooking.

They avoided each other since Dean and Sam had a huge fight. Emma heard everything what Sam had said to Dean and was heartbroken. Their fight was about John then about Emma. Sam felt that Dean was using Emma so he could get in her pants then confessed to Dean that Emma confessed to Sam about her love for Dean.

Emma was so hurt that Bobby realizes that she heard everything and went to tell them to shut up. Emma had tears in her eyes by the time Bobby came back and Emma ran out, wanting to get away from everybody.

Emma was gone for few hours, making everybody worried.

Emma finally came back that night and the boys were relieved when they saw her coming in the doorway.

"Emma! Thank god you're back." Bobby says, hugging Emma tightly. She was quiet and she looked like she has been crying for a while.

"Emma, I'm sorry," Sam tried to get close to Emma and she backs away from him.

Sam was hurt by her reaction. "I don't want to talk to you guys right now. I heard the whole conversation and it kills me that you gave my secret away. It kills me that you would think that Dean was trying to get into my pants. Just leave me alone." Emma says, walking away from them and ran upstairs. She slammed the door, causing everybody to jerk.

"Congratulations, you geniuses. You have managed to hurt Emma once more." Bobby says angrily at them as he walks away to check on Emma.

Dean and Sam looks at each other angrily then walked away from each other.

* * *

**Two days later**

Emma stays around while Dean works on the Impala. She watches him fixing the car and remembered how her dad used to teach her all about the cars, including how to fix a car when she was a little girl. Emma smiles at her memory. She hadn't talked to the boys since then and wanted to get out of the house so she chose to watch Dean.

Emma looks across and noticed Sam pacing nearby. Sam comes over to the car.

"You were right." Sam says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"About what?" Dean says, stopping what he was doing.

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him; I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late. I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know."

Sam pauses to let Dean absorb what Sam has told him.

Emma stood up from the stool that she was sitting on and looks at Sam sad.

"I'll let you get back to work." Sam whispers, walking away.

Emma sighs sadly and looks at Dean.

* * *

Dean is still for a moment. He picks up a crowbar and smashes the window of a nearby car. Emma gasps and covered her mouth in shock.

Then he starts slamming it into the trunk of his own car, over and over. It clatters to the ground, and Dean looks after where Sam has gone, lip trembling.

Emma walks slowly over where Dean was. She was careful not to step on the glass from the broken window.

Emma covers her mouth again and whispers to Dean. "Dean… are you okay?"

Dean looks up and had tears in his eyes. It was the first time she saw him really upset.

"Dean…" Emma reaches for his arm and held it. "Dean… it's okay. It's okay to let go."

Dean sobs and Emma take him into a hug. Dean started to sob on her shoulder and Emma rubs his back in comfort. "It's okay… it's okay, Dean." Emma whispers, near tears.

Dean looks back up at Emma with tears running down his cheeks.

Emma swallows back a lump and wipes his tears away with her thumbs. Her heart broke to see him like this.

Dean continues to stare at her. Emma looks at his features, tracing them with her fingers. She then traces his scar from the accident. She traces his bottom lip with her finger then look back at his eyes. Dean brings her closer to his chest and caresses her cheek.

Emma closes her eyes when he caressed her cheek, putting her cheek into his palm and puts her hand on his hand. She opens them again and Dean was looking at her lips then to her eyes.

Dean leans into her and kisses her softly. Emma's heartbeat quickens at the gentle kiss.

Dean stops and stared at her. He was watching her reaction. Emma sighs contently and smiled at him.

"I've been waiting for that." Emma whispers, caressing his cheek. Dean chuckles gently.

Emma kisses him again with her hands lost in his hair and Dean with his arms around her back.

Dean picks her up and Emma giggles, still kissing him.

Dean puts her down, his forehead against her forehead, in silence as they caress each other.

Emma sighs and looked back at Dean. She smiles and takes his hand.

"Come on." Emma whispers and she pulls him by his hand. He smiles, following her.

Emma lets his hand go at Bobby's place and whispers into his ear. "Meet me in my room."

Emma smiles as Dean's eyes widen.

Emma ran up the steps into the house. Dean waited until the coast was clear. Then he walks up the steps into the house.

* * *

Emma was already in her room when there was a knock on the door. Emma walks to the door and let Dean in, shutting the door quickly as they started to kiss again. Dean picks her up and held her against the wall.

Emma moans as Dean kisses her all over her neck then back to her lips. Dean pulls up Emma's shirt over her head and threw it behind him. Emma laughs as he kisses her again.

Emma pulls Dean's white tank shirt up and Dean puts her down so he can help her to take his shirt off. Once she got the shirt off, she throws it across the room and went back to kissing him. She moves from his lips and started to kiss his neck then to his smooth chest. Dean moans pleasantly as she did that.

Dean picks her up again and drops her on the bed. Emma giggles as Dean leans down on her stomach and started to kiss her stomach.

Emma moans in pleasure as Dean slowly kiss every spot on her tummy then slowly went up to her face and crushed his lips on hers. She moans and flips him over on his back. She slowly kisses him on his chest then to his six packs. She stops and sits up on him.

Dean caresses her arms as she watches him, smiling. She unbuttons his jeans and stood up, taking them off him, leaving the boxers on. She watches Dean as he gets up from the bed and walks to her, grabbing her hips to him.

She could feel him aroused. Dean unbuckles her belt then unbuttons her jeans. He pushes them down past her hips, revealing her black lace underwear.

"Nice underwear," Dean whispers, his eyebrow rose. Emma smiles and pushes him down to the bed. She takes her underwear off along with the bra and threw them over her shoulder. She takes Dean's boxers off and drops it to the floor.

She climbs onto Dean and kisses him again. He rolls her over on her back and stares at Emma. He kisses her once more before sliding inside her.

Emma moans softly as she felt him going inside her. As they made love, Emma rolls him over to his back and straddles him.

Dean leans up to Emma and kisses her as they straddle each other. Emma kisses his neck as Dean held on to her. He rolls her onto her back and continues to kiss her.

* * *

They finish making love and Emma lies on his chest, tracing his lips. Dean was resting his eyes. Emma rests her chin on his chest and stares at him lovingly.

Dean opens his eyes and smiles as she was looking at him.

"What?" Dean whispers, tucking her loose hair behind her ear. Emma smiles and shook her head.

"Nothing… just memorizing your features," Emma whispers and kissed his chest affectionately. Dean chuckles at Emma and caresses her cheek.

"I never dreamt that we would come to this. I thought you hated me." Dean whispers, glancing at Emma.

Emma moves off this chest and covers herself up with the sheet, cuddling up to Dean.

"No, I don't hate you, Dean. I was just hurt is all. I needed some time away then I realized that I couldn't stay mad at you forever. I need you. You're my person."

Dean looks at Emma and kissed her. "I know we just started this relationship but... I love you. I fell in love with you the day I met you." He whispers and she smiles at him then kisses him gently.

"Really?" Emma whispers and caressed his cheek. He takes her palm and kisses it. Emma smiles again and kisses him again. "I love you too." She whispers, smiling at Dean.

They cuddle up together in bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Well, what did you think?! Let me know by leaving a review. ;)**


	29. Happiness

**Early morning**

Emma moans as she woke up. She realizes that Dean was next to her and had his arm across her stomach. She smiles and turns her head to Dean. He was sound asleep. She loves the way he looks when he's asleep and smiles again. She slowly gets out under his arm and grabs her silk robe. She realizes it was early in the morning as she peeks out of the window and saw the sun rising. She smiled and glances at Dean again.

She slowly walks out and closes the door quietly. She went to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

She was lost in the warmth of the shower that Dean had snuck in the bathroom and got in the shower behind Emma.

She felt him wrap his hands around her chest and chuckles as he started to kiss her neck. She turns around and started to kiss him.

"I miss you." Dean whispers to Emma. She giggles. "I was only gone for five minutes!"

Dean smiles. "I know but still… wanna get kinky in the shower?" Dean suggests seductively and Emma chuckles, kissing him.

Dean looks at Emma. "Is that a yes?" Dean whispers and Emma nods. Dean smiles then picked her up She squeals as he picked her up and held her against the wall, kissing her. She wraps his legs around him.

Emma laughs in delight as he moves her to the showerhead, the water running all over them.

They made love again.

* * *

After the shower, Dean kisses her one more time and leaves the bathroom to go get dressed for breakfast.

Emma smiles as she thought about last night and this morning, she shook her head at herself.

"Oh lord, what have I done…?" Emma whispers, smiling at herself. She gets ready for breakfast and came downstairs without Dean.

Bobby and Sam were sitting at the table. "Good morning, boys!" Emma sings cheerfully as she grabs the coffee pot and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"You're in a great mood today, Emma…." Sam says, staring at Emma as she smiles at him.

"Oh, I slept really good last night, no nightmares for the first time in my life," Emma says, sipping her coffee. _"And Dean," _she thoughts to herself, smiling.

She sat down next to Bobby, helping herself with an apple.

"I couldn't find Dean last night; did you know where he was?" Sam asks and Emma chokes on her apple, coughing.

Bobby pats her back and she held her hand at him, indicating that she's okay.

"Sorry, I swallowed the wrong way. No, I haven't, why?" Emma asks, clearing her throat.

"Well, you saw our conversation yesterday and I think Dean's mad at me or upset at me."

Sam felt guilty about yesterday.

Emma puts down her apple. "Sam, don't tell Dean that I told you but after you left, Dean lost it and beat his car's trunk with a crowbar. I tried to calm him down but he was so mad that he left," Emma said, sipping her coffee. _"It was at least a half-truth"_ she thoughts to herself.

Sam nodded. "Maybe he went out for a drink or something," Sam suggests and went back eating his breakfast.

Bobby was staring at her and she caught his eye. "What?" Emma asks and Bobby shook his head.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something last night but never mind."

"What did you hear?" Emma asks, not thinking about what Bobby heard last night.

"Well, I thought I heard a female laugh but I could have been dreaming…" Bobby says and Emma chokes on her coffee.

Emma coughs again. "Sorry, I can't seem to stop coughing today." She says, not looking at Bobby because she was embarrassed. She mentally slaps her head because she didn't think about Bobby could have possibly heard them having sex last night and this morning.

Dean comes in from outside. He was covered in grease so he has been working on the Impala this morning or at least pretended to.

"Morning," Dean says, wiping his hands on the cloth. He makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down next to Sam.

"Oh, pancakes. Yum." Dean says, making himself a plate of pancakes and drowns it with syrup.

Bobby watches Dean and Emma. The lovers would glance at each other once in a while while eating breakfast. Bobby smiles to himself.

* * *

After breakfast, Dean went back to work on the car and Emma helped Bobby to clean up the table. She takes the dishes into the sink and started to wash them. She was lost in her thoughts, smiling and chuckling until Bobby interrupted.

"Boy, you're surely in a really good mood today," Bobby says, drying the dishes with a towel.

Emma blushes and chuckled. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Dean." Bobby says, glancing at her. Emma almost dropped a dish as he said Dean's name.

"How did you know?" Emma asks in shock, glancing around to make sure nobody was around.

Bobby chuckles at Emma. "First, like I said, I thought I heard a girl laugh last night and didn't realize that it was you until this morning, when I walked past the bathroom and heard you laugh again. Then I hid when Dean came out the bathroom and I add the pieces together. You're with Dean… am I correct or was it just a one time thing?"

Emma blushes and cleared her throat. "Um… I guess I'm with Dean now. It just happened last night. God, this is so embarrassing!"

Emma covers her face as she turned red. Bobby chuckled, pulling her hand off her face gently.

"It's okay, Emma. I'm not your father but I am very happy for you because this is the first time I have seen you in a really good mood and also smiling a lot for the first time. Dean seems to be the solution…" Bobby blushes in embarrassment.

Emma giggles at Bobby's face and nodded. "Yeah. He makes me so happy. Now, does Sam know?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, but if you continue with Dean, he'll figure it out, he's not that stupid."

Emma sighs. "Yeah, I know. I just… I told Sam that I would be friends with Dean and Sam but now this? I just don't know what to do."

Emma dries her hands after finishing the dishes. She leans against the sink as she talks to Bobby.

"Well, Emma, I can't tell you to stop it with Dean but y'all need to tell Sam. The sooner, the better." Bobby suggests and stops as Sam walks in the kitchen.

They were staring at Sam.

"What? Why did you guys stop talking when I walked in?" Sam asks, frowning at them.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking is all, Sam." Emma says, smiling.

"Okay… well, is Dean outside?"

They nodded and Sam leaves. Emma glances at Bobby. "Sooner, Emma."

She nods.

* * *

**Do you agree with Bobby? Should Emma tell Sam or keep it secret until they are ready? Leave a review if you want to respond. Thanks! :)**


	30. Emma's nightmare

Emma was cleaning up the table after dinner. Everybody was gone. Bobby went to bed early, Sam was watching TV and Dean went back to work on the car.

Emma walks to the sink with the dirty dishes and started to wash them. She hums while washing the dishes and started to load the dishwasher with the clean dishes.

Emma gasps softly as she felt his arms wrapped around her stomach. Emma giggles as Dean kisses her neck.

"Hello…" Dean whispers into her ear and Emma smiles, turning around.

Emma looks around then kisses Dean. "Hi… whicha doing?" Dean whispers to her, caressing her neck.

"What do you think? Cleaning the dishes. Bobby went to bed early so I'm helping out." Emma whispers back, caressing the back of his neck as she smiles at him.

Dean smiles and nodded. "You're the best girl." He says gently then kisses her on her lips.

Their kisses got intense and Dean pushes her back against the counter, pushing his hand underneath her shirt.

Emma moans softly as Dean squeezes her covered breast. Emma pushes her hands underneath his gray T-shirt and caresses his sculpted back as they made out.

"Hey Dean, is that you?" Sam calls out from the living room and they break apart quickly. Emma turns back to the sink, pretending to wash the dishes while Dean quickly went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, opening it.

Emma is flushed from the making out and turns on the cold water and puts her hands underneath to cool herself down. _"God, I need a cold shower."_ Emma thoughts to herself.

Sam walks in the kitchen and sees Dean drinking his beer, sitting in a chair while Emma washed the dishes.

"Oh, what are you guys doing?" Sam asks, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Dean cleared his throat.

"Oh, nothing. I am just watching her doing the dishes while I'm having my beer."

Sam frowns at them. They were not looking at each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sam asks, sitting down across from Dean.

"No." They both said at the same time and Emma chuckles.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, Sam. Now, the dishes are clean and I'm going to bed now. Good night boys." Emma says, walking away.

Dean watches her hips swinging as she walks away and he was getting turned on by her.

"Good night, Em." Sam said and glances at Dean. Something is definitely going on between them.

"So how is the car going? Dean?" Sam says, snapping his fingers at him. It caught his attention and he glances at Sam.

"I'm sorry?"

"The car?"

"Oh, it's almost done… my baby is looking good so far."

"I'm just asking but there is something weird going on between you and Emma. Is she still mad at you?"

"Oh no, we're good. We are trying to get to know each other. You know, to get along." Dean says, walking to the trash can and threw his beer away.

Sam's eyebrow rose. "Okay…"

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night."

Dean smacks at Sam's head and he grunts in annoyance. Dean smiles at Sam then walks away.

"I'll get back at you, Dean!" Sam shouts at Dean's back as he heard him chuckling.

Emma groans as she crawls on her bed and sighs heavily. She turns off the light then made her pillow comfortable to go to sleep.

Emma whimper in her sleep and turned over to her side.

* * *

**Emma's dream**

_Emma looks around in confusion. There was fog all around her. _

_"Hello?! Anybody here?!" Emma calls out and there was silence. _It's too quiet._ Emma thought to herself and closed her arms around the stomach to calm herself down._

_Suddenly, the fog in front of her clears up and Sam was standing near the man who was lying on the ground. The man had a blank face, just no features. It was almost like his face was blurred as if he wanted to be unidentifiable. _

_Sam turns around and glances at something. Emma looks over and saw Bobby and Dean walking down the street._

_Emma looks back and the man woke up, grabbing a knife._

_"SAM, LOOK OUT!" Emma cries out and the man stabs Sam right through his back._

_"SAM!" Emma screamed out._

_Dean ran to Sam and caught him in his arms. He died in Dean's arms._

_Emma was sobbing hysterically. "SAM!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs._

* * *

Suddenly, there was a bloody murder scream that rang out in the house, which woke all the boys up.

Sam woke up quickly and ran up the stairs, beating Dean as he ran into Emma's room.

Emma wasn't in her bed.

Sam and Dean look around quickly. They heard a sob in the corner and Dean walks closer to inspect.

It was Emma. She was in a corner, her head on her knees while her arms was wrapped around her legs. She was rocking back and forth while crying quietly.

Bobby finally came in her room and saw Emma.

"Dean, turn on the lamp." Bobby whispers to Dean and he nodded, walking over the lamp.

Dean turns on the lamp then bent down to Emma.

"Emma?" Dean whispers, touching her gently.

Emma whimper and looks up at Dean. She gasps softly then looked at Bobby and Sam in tears.

"What happened?" Sam whispers, bending down next to Dean.

"I… I…" Emma sobs out loud. "I don't know." She lies then put her head back down on her knees. She cries some more.

"Boys, let's leave her alone. I'll talk to her." Bobby suggests to the boys.

They didn't want to leave her but they nodded and walked away. Bobby walks near her and sat down next to her.

Bobby puts his arm around her and she sobs out loud, falling into his arms. Bobby caresses her head while he comforted her.

"What happened?" Bobby whispers to Emma as her crying turned into sniffles.

Emma sighs heavily and glanced at Bobby.

"I think I had a vision. I saw Sam getting killed by someone and he died in Dean's arms." Emma's voice breaks.

Bobby nodded. "That's why you couldn't tell them."

"Yeah...I don't know if it was just a nightmare or a vision but it felt so real to me. I hate it! I hate that I get visions!" Emma cries into Bobby's chest and he comforted her again.

"Do you know where it was or what day was it?"

"I don't know… there was a fog around me then it cleared up to Sam and the man. The man's face was blank… almost blurred. I couldn't tell where I was or what day it was… I know it was at nighttime. Please don't tell them."

Bobby nodded. "I won't. Now, come on. Back to bed. You need to sleep." Bobby says, pulling Emma up.

Emma nodded and crawls into her bed. Emma whimper and closed her eyes.

Bobby rubs his face in exhaustion and turned the lamp off for her. He kisses her head as she slept then walked away, closing the door behind him.

The boys were waiting for Bobby in the living room when Bobby came downstairs. They were staring at him in concern.

"Don't worry about Emma. She just had a bad nightmare, that's all. She's fine. Let's go back to bed." Bobby says gently, patting Dean's shoulder.

They walked back to their rooms while Sam goes back to the couch. Sam couldn't go back to sleep as he kept thinking about Emma. He has never seen her like this, especially when John died or whatever she gets a vision. Sam abruptly sat up. "Could it be a vision?" Sam thoughts to himself as he looks at Emma's door.

Sam lay back down and sighs heavily. He'll ask her in the morning, that's what he'll do. He sighs again and closes his eyes.

* * *

**Review please. :)**


End file.
